Popstars to Parents
by R5Auslly
Summary: Austin and Ally hate each other and they are both famous Popstars. They are both 21 years of age. They have a brother and sister that got married. Austin has an older sis and Ally has an older bro. Suddenly, they hear tragic news that their brother and sister were in a deadly car crash. How will they react? Who will be in charge in taking care of little Shy? How will this bring?
1. Everything is Out of the Blue

**A/N: Tonight is the night that I finally give you this new story. Before I put the author's notes in...it was like 5.654 words long so you guys are special. Alright...here goes the new story so REVIEW like crazy!**

* * *

Singing. Dancing. Acting. Songwriting.

Those are all the things that I am good at. I love to do all of those things, but the one that I love to do the most is the fourth one on the list. Songwriting is me and it has always been apart of me since I was a little kid. I can never grow tired of it. I have two seperate things in there that I write. Those things are my diaries and my songs. I keep both of them to myself and if anybody ever finds out that I have a diary...I would be devestated. Singing is me. I can sing because I have a great musical voice. I get a lot of positive comments and they can't get any better. I surely can dance to any song. I can dance to upbeat songs like the ones that I usually sing. I can do almost all of that. Last but not least, I can act. Even though that I haven't been cast for a single show yet, I have got a call saying that they want me to do a show on Disney Channel. I don't know what's it called but I accepted it almost immediately. Disney Channel used to be my favorite channel when I was younger. I mean...at age 21, it kind of still is my favorite kids' channel.

"Ally!" I hear someone call my name that can be anyone in my family. Ha...that's a MALE. "Coming." I call downstairs. Alright, so I know you guys are like..._you still live with your parents?_ Yes, the answer is yes. I still live with them, because my mom is almost always out on a trip for her research papers. My dad is here alone so I went ahead and volunteered to stay. Suddenly, my door opens before I could reach it. "Hey Alls...I called your name like 3 minutes ago. Damn, how long does it take for you to get down there?" None other than my brother said. Oh right! I didn't introduce my brother. His name is Adam and he is married to one of the best ladies in the world. Her name is Cassidy Moon. But, one flaw is that...it makes me related to Austin Moon. That terribly sucks. "Shit. I'm sorry Adam...I was just staring at my book for the longest." I tell him smiling. He smiles and nod before telling me, "Alright, but mom wants a meeting downstairs." After that, he closed the door and I was left there in silence.

"Alright...the rest of the family will be here eventually." My mom says smiling at us before walking into the kitchen. I just sat at this big long marble table. It seated eight people. I was on the third seat on the right side. Adam was currently on the left side in the second seat, while his beautiful wife was in the third seat. I smiled at them as it makes me wonder when I'm gonna get married and finally be able to do that. Mom finally comes out of the kitchen and into the kitchen with a pan of lasagna. "Oh mom...let me help you!" I tell her as I jump out of my seat to help. I approach her but she turns the pan away from me. "It's hot Allyson." She tells me. "I don't want my little popstar to be getting a rash." She finished while pinching my cheeks. I sighed before sitting in my seat. My brother instantly stood up. "Need help mom?" He says and she nods. They both walk into the kitchen leaving me with a shocked expression. "Haha...it's funny how your mom just did that." Cassidy said suddenly grabbing me from my thoughts. I look at her as she finishes what she was going to say. "I mean...your mom just told you no but she told Adam yes." I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah...I know. But, I really don't care though." I say nonchalantly and she smiles at me. "So...tell me about you and my brogher's relationship." I tell her. She nods with a smile before telling me. "Well...he's the sweetest guy. I knew that I married the right man when I married him like a month ago. He and Austin seem to get along well and I think I'm getting along with you just fine." She looks at me hinting for me to tell her if our sister-like relationship is working. I chuckle but then nod my head. She nods back with a smile. Then I had to ask this question. But, it was really bugging me. "So...have you and Adam had sex yet?" I asked her and I really knew that this would put her on the spot. I see a deep shed of red on her cheeks. Yep...they had to have it.

We were cut off by our conversation when a doorbell rung. I stood up from my seat and straighten out my dress. I had on a red topless dress. And no...I would not just leave the top uncovered so I put a yellow soft jacket over it. It looks like one of those...shirt jackets. It's not a jacket but you can still pull it over like a jacket. Anyways, I was wearing red heels and yellow earrings with yellow eye shadow. So, I got red and yellow on today. My dad appears at the door. Wait. When did he get downstairs? He opens the door and is ambushed by a hug from Mimi. Mimi is Austin and Cassidy's mom and wife to Mike. Suddenly, Mike comes in and he shakes hands with my dad. Mike is his name as I stated before. Last but not least, my enemy is there. I hate when he comes here, but he's practically family now. "Austin...you're growing every day aren't you?" My dad says giving him a handshake. Austin nods. "Growing bigger and taller." He says smiling. My dad smiles and leaves to the kitchen. Dad might have not notice what Austin meant by 'bigger'. On the other hand, I...Ally Dawson...knows. I have known Austin since second grade. Even though we never became friends, I still know what he's thinking sometimes. It could go from dirty thoughts to fun thoughts. That's just Austin for you. Mimi and Mikw give their daughter a hug before going into the kitchen. I smile at Cassidy and she smiles back. I didn't even know that she caught me smiling at her. Suddenly, everyone files into the room and takes their seat. All the parents took the ends so that left me with Austin sitting next to me. Man! Can this day get any words?

"May I have you guy's attention?" I hear my brother say interuppting us from our conversations. Well...the conversation I had wasn't really a conversation because it with Austin himself. It was so unpleasant. "Um...yeah. Are you okay?" My dad ask. Adam nods his head and then sighs. Okay...why was he sighing. Austin was currently drinking his Pepsi. Cassidy started smiling. Okay...now this was really weird. "I'm pregnant." Those was the words that she said. I felt like a huge wave of nausea came over me. Austin spit out his drink which hit my brother right in the face. "AUSTIN!" Mimi scolded. I knew that this was bad. "Wait! So she's pregnant." Austin asked in disbelief. Adam nodded his head. Austin smiled and stood up. "Um...excuse me for one moment." He said walking out of the room and soon I could hear footsteps running. Okay...so he probably ran to the restroom. "Ally...coul you go check on him?" My mom asked me and reluctantly nodded. I got up but not before excusing myself. I walked into the bathroom to see Austin hunched over spitting more like vomiting in the toilet.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He spits up one more time before he stands up. I examine his face. His hair is all messed up. His face looks like you drained all the color out of it. And his mouth...ewwww. "Um...mouth." I said gesturing to it. He glared at me before getting a paper towel and wiping it. He threw it away and stood there looking at me. "Why are you in here?" He said coldly. Great. You try to be nice and this is what you get. "I-I was actually coming in here to check on you." I said clenching my teeth. He just glared at me even harder if that was even possible. "Ha...Allyson, both you and I know that someone had to tell you to come because you wouldn't be in here right now." He tells me. I suddenly felt a guilt wash over me, but I decided to just let it go. "Whatever...just hurry up." I told him walking back to everyone else.

* * *

Why did she have to come in here and make things even worse?

I mean...I get that we have to be family, but Ally is just too much. And I called her by her full name because I just love to aggravate her. So don't judge! I walk back into the dining room to see that everyone had started talking again. I glanced over at my sister and Adam to see that they were giggling and such. I walk over to my seat and sink down into it. Whew! I'm glad that is over. "Alright...so how are you Austin?" Mr. Dawson asked me from across the table. Everyone was still engaged into their conversation, I smiled and nodded. I even gve him a thumbs up which I hardly ever do. I'm just still shocked about the baby news. I'm gonna be a...uncle. This...I'm really gonna have to be a responsible person now. It's just the life ahead of me. Being an uncle will take a lot of time of my part. It's probably going to be great to be one. "Hey!" I look up to see Adam laughing at my sister, who's covered in lasagna. "Woo Hoo! Food Fight!" I yell over the others while they're conversating. Suddenly, a piece of lasagna hit my shirt before the game even started. I look to see who threw it, when I see who did it. I glare at her. It was Ally Dawson. That's clever Ally...very clever. "Food Fight!" I call out one more time and we started throwing food.

"Alright...see you guys later." Mr. Dawson tells my parents as he closed the door. Adam and Cassidy already left before my parents. They probably went to have more...um...sex. "Okay, so when you guys are done...Austin you can crash in Ally's room." Mr. Dawson tells me with a smile before walking up the steps. I turn around and glare at Ally. She returns it before wiping the walls. Yep...you guessed it. We are on food fighting cleaning duty. It sucks but hey...what can be bad.

"Ugh...how much longer." I say tired already. I walk to the couch and fall onto the couch. "Well...if you actually come and help me with the little mess we got here, then we could obviously be done." Ally told me coming up to the head of the couch. I looked over to her and rolled my eyes. "Oh and Ms. Dawson is always right, isn't she?" I tell her with a glare. She gives me one back before turning back around and picking up the mess. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Alright so...you lay here and I lay on my bed." Ally said telling me to sleep on the floor. If I recall, Lester just told me that I could crash on the bed. "Um...didn't your father say that I could crash on the bed?" I asked her might I say rudely. She glares back at me then sighs. Yes! Another point for Austin. She pats the spot where I'm welcomed to be and instantly jump to it. When I land on the bed, the softness sinks me in and I feel that I could never get up. "Um...scoot over because I need some room." She tells me. I groan because it's so comfy right here. I scoot over. I lay on top of the blankets while she lays inside of them. I don't want her dad thinking we're doing something. "Go to sleep pervert." I hear her say and I open my eyes to see Ally smirking. "Oh, so you really think that is funny." I told her. She just glares at me. "Alright, you're a whore. I said it. Yes, you are a whore." Now, it was my time to smirk because what I just said had to shut Ally's mouth. We stay like this for a moment before she finally speaks up. "That's why when you used to have girl's over, they would ask how big you were and you would say a size 1." Wait! How did she know that. I scoffed. "DUH...I say size one because I'm a size 1 extra large." I say. She just shook her head. "Um...I don't think so. You might be a size 1 extra small but not extra large." She says with a smirk. Okay...so she beat me. That's the first and only time-wait! "Oh so you wouldn't mind me doing this." I say and get on top of her. Her breath hitched as she tried to process what I was doing. I lifted off my shirt and threw it to the floor. Her breathe hitched again. I smirked in the inside. She rose her hands to my abs, but I quickly move out of the way. I pick up my shirt and pop it back on before climbing right back in bed. Ally just stays quiet for a moment. I smirked so it was visibly for her to see because I had finally cracked her. "You know that you can't resist this." I tell her gesturing my body. She let out a breath and turned over the other way.

* * *

Okay so can you say, 'Loser'. I really thought I had Austin this time. But,I guess that I was wrong. "You know you can't resist this." He says pointing to his body. I just turn over so that I'm not looking at him. Gosh! Why do I always lose these battles with him? I feel so much like a loser right now. Dammit! I wish I could've beaten him this time. I could then hear soft snoring from behind me. Yep...he finally went to sleep. We may be Popstars, but we are enemies and that's really all that's the fact. I close my eyes and slowly fall into a beautiful sleep.

*4 Years Later*

_**I've got quirks but they work  
I've learned to love those things, yeah  
You don't have to be anyone but you  
So let me hear you sing**_

_**I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me**_

_**Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me**_

_**Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah**_

_**I'm Finally Me**_

I sing the last few lyrics to my new hit. "And that was Ms. Ally Dawson with Finally Me!" The announcer stated into the microphone and the whole crowd went crazy. I bow down with a smile and leave the stage. "Oh, Ally." I hear from behind me as I reach for my backstage door's knob. I turn around to see my head controller. He controls all of Hexo Records. "Yeah Mart?" I asked. He started jumping up and down with a smile just being there. I know what you're thinking...the head man is jumping. Well...that's where you're wrong. He's only 28 and he's the owner of Hexo Records because he is the father's first son. The father died like two years ago and it was sad. I actually liked the dude. He was so sophisticated. "Well...I have got you a tour coming up and I know that you will like it." He tells me and now I'm jumping. "Just fucking tell me now!" I exclaim unable to control my eagerness. He laughs a little. "Haha! Okay okay...so you're going on a tour with someone very amazing. He's awesome and I hope you love him." He tells me. I squint my eyes in confusion. "Wait? It's a guy." I ask and he nods. "Haha...well." He says scratching the back of his neck. "Well what?" I say. He sighs before telling me. "I got you on a tour with-" He was suddenly interrupted by screaming. I look over his shoulder to see Trish running to me. "Ally! You were so amazing!" She shrieked. I laughed. "Yeah...I was." I say cockly. She smiles at me and I smile back at her. Then a phone rings. "Hello?" Mart says into the phone. "Alright...I'll be right there. You tell Miguel to not touch anything." He hangs up the phone and turns to us. "Sorry...my wife and Miguel acting up. Well...I'll see you later Ally." He smiles and hugs me before leaving.

I turn to Trish. "So..." She says. I close my eyes and breath. "I'm going on tour!" I exclaim and she jumps up and down in excitement. "Really! That is totally awesome!" She says. I sighed. "Well...there's someone else coming along with me. He's a boy but Maet didn't get a chance to tell me." I tell her. She sighs sadly with a nod. "Well...we'll figure that out later. In the meantime, it's party time!"

* * *

"Okay...so Dez can you not do that?" I tell him looking at him from my couch. "I'm on the phone." He nods and reluctantly sits down beside me. "So...Austin, how are you?" My record label head owner just called. His name is Jimmy Jr. "I'm great, you?" "Well...I'm also great. Anyways, I have exciting news so are you up for it?" He asked me. "Am I?" I say excitedly getting off the couch. But, I guess I was too clumsy because the phone slipped out of my hands and into the cup of soda on my dining table. "Ah...the hell!" I shout out angrily before bending down to get it out. Once I get it out, I examine it. Yep...this shit is now my trashy shit. "Bummer man...but we'll just go and buy one from the store." Dez said then standing up. "What hell Dez!?" I shout at him. "It's a phone...not a toy!" He flinches back when I shout, but leans back to his normal place when I'm okay. I go and throw the phone away in the trash can before walking back to my seat on the couch. "Sorry Dez...I didn't mean to yell at you." I tell him. He smiles at me then gets up from the couch. He heads to the door and slips on his jacket. I really don't know why? It's pretty hot outside right now. But...it's night time, so I could see his reasons. "What the fuck are you doing man?" I asked Dez while sighing. He looks at me confused. Then he scoffs. "Going to get you a new phone...DUH!" He says grabbing my keys and throwing them to me. "Come on...we're going in your car." He tells me opening the door and walking out of it.

"Come on Dez...I don't even know if they are open?" I tell him. He shrugged. "Oh...they'll open it for you." He says smiling at me as I park in the empty and dark parking lot. "Oh and why is that?" I ask him. He looks at me stupid again may I add. "Because you're a popstar! DUH!" He says getting out of the car and walking into the store.

What...how?

I sigh and shook my head as I walked into the store.

* * *

"So...where shall I take my love on our sixth anniversary?" I asked her. Yep...it's our sixth anniversary. We got married when Austin & Ally were only fifteen years old. They really didn't become Popstars until they turned sixteen and that's great for them. They're living their dreams and Cassidy and I couldn't be any much happier. I'm currently 26 and my beautiful wife is currently 25. She'll turn 26 tomorrow. That's what so special about these two days. Our anniversary is on one and Cassidy's birthday follows the day after. "Hey so...lets try this-" She cut herself off by looking right directly in front of us and shouting. "ADAM WATCH OUT!" I swirved out of the way from the car that was gonna hit us. Suddenly, I loom forward to see a huge eighteen-wheeler come into view. And...it was only about 10 seconds away. Cassidy grabbed my hand while letting tears fall. I squeezed her hand. This may be the end of us. This may be our last time on earth...our last time to see each other's faces...our last time to see our parents...our last time to see our friends...our list time to see Austin & Ally...and our last time to see our only four year old girl, Shy-Maria. "Whatever happens...I will still love you." I tell her as a tear escape my eye. She nods. "Me too." She says and on impact...the car swirves and screams from Cassidy erupt. We hit another pole and then I can hear screams no more. I'm all bloody and my knees are locked up under the driver' seat headboard. I look over to see Cassidy's eyes closed. I felt her pulse...there is NO beating. I knew that she had gown away but I didn't want that to happen. "Honk Honk!" I hear another sound and turn to it. Right then and there, the car hit us and my whole world turned blank.

* * *

"Woo Hoo!" I shout out loud to the music. Trish and I are at a club. Men keeps coming to us, but I shoosh them off because I don't want to be on the front cover of a magazine saying that I had a one-night stand with someone.

_**I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus**_

_**I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me-**_

I pick up my phone. "Hello?" I answer. "Ally, get down here!" I hear a crying Mimi on the other side of the phone. "O-okay, whee are you?" I ask. She's breathing hard. "I-I'm at the hospital. Adam and Cassidy were just in a wreck." She says and I just froze. What...no this couldn't be happening. It's not fair that this had to happen to them. They had a daughter for Christ sakes. "Uh...Ally are you there?" Mimi asked worriedly. Oh...I must've zoned out for a little bit. "Uh...yeah. I'm still here." I tell her. "Okay...so have you seen Austin? He isn't picking up his phone." She says into the phone. Ha! Well...Austin might be banging some girl up anyways. "I-I'll try to locate him." I tell her and she sighs. "Okay...but hurry. We-just hurry." She says quickly before hanging up. I put my phone into my purse and sat down my drink. "Alright...lets get the hell up out of here." I tell Trish and grab her wrist. She pulls back. "Wait! Why are we leaving? We just got here." Trish tells me. I scoffed. "Trish, we've been here for two hours and this is importantly Cassidy and Afam are in the hospital." I tell her grabbing her wrist again. I pull her into the car with me and I start my engine. "Okay..so Cassidy's not having another baby right?" She asked me. Wow! Really Trish? "I don't know." I simply tell her. I really don't need all the questions, so that's why I said it. And I start driving down the road.

"Okay...so according to your phone tracker, Austin is at Frinko's." She tells me. Yep...I did get a phone tracker for Austin's phone. That's how I've been knowing where Austin would be all night. I can tell if he's banging up a girl or not. "Okay." I simply say stopping at a red light. When the other side light turns green, the cars move in rapid motions. Okay...so they should really slow down before- A car swirves almost hitting Trish's side of the car. "Hey!" Trish shouts out the window. I could see the man turning his drunken head as Trish spoke. "Watch it you Dick!" She turns back around into the car and I just shook my head in dissapointment.

That's Trish for ya.

I pull up at Franko's and run inside. As soon as I'm in, I spot Austin purchasing a new phone. "Austin!" I shout and he turned around to see me. "Sis? What are you doing here?" Okay...so, he said that he only calls me 'sis' because Allison is too long. I told him to use Ally, but he didn't want to. Oh and Austin said that rudely. "Rude much." I say and he glares at me. Yup...just like when we were seventeen. "Okay...so your mom called me so that we could get to the hospital. She said that Cassidy and Adam got into a wreck." I told him. His eyes widened. The man hands him the receipt and Austin dashes out the store. "Hey!" I call out and run behind him. I see him and Dez jump into his car. I run and jump into mine to see Trish already asleep.

Whew! This is not gonna be good.

"Adam and Cassidy Dawson!" Austin calls out to the lady at the counter as we enter it...running may I add. "Room 201 and Room 202." She said to us and we run straight to the elevators. Austin pressed the button and we wait there. "This damn elevator is taking so fucking long!" Trish shouted. Dez looked over to the steps. "What about the steps?" He ask and I shook my head, but Austin nodded. "Austin, there is no-" I was suddenly cut by my sentence by Austin lifting me over his shoulders. Dez doing the same thing with Trish for some odd reason. "Let's go!" Austin shouted and he runs up the steps with me. Once we finally reach 201, Austin lets me go. "Alright..." He says. I knock on the door. It swiftly opens with Mimi crying. I look over her shoulder to see a crying Mike Moon holding his daughter. I can't tell if she's awake or not. Mimi gestures for me to go next door and I do as I'm told.

I walk in the room to see my mom crying over my brother, who's laying on the hospital bed. My dad looks over to me and runs to me. "Ally." He says engulfing me in a hug. I hug him back. "What's the matter?" I asked.

He sighed sadly. "Ally...Adam didn't make it."

* * *

"Austin...oh my...Austin." My mom says engulfing me in a hug. I hug back, but release her and run over to my sister's body. She looks lifeless. Her body looks so pale and I feel like I could faint at any time. "W-what happened?" I asked my mom even know I know what happened. "Adam and Cassidy were on their way some where and then an eighteen-wheeler hits them. Also, a red charger." When she finishes, I could feel my kness begin to fall. Suddenly, a doctor comes in with a gloomy face...might I add. "Sorry everyone...Cassidy Dawson did not make it." And with that, he was out the room. I just let my knees fall to the ground as I uncontrollably sob. I felt a comfortable hand on me and I knew that it had to be my mom or someone.

I just want my sister back.

*Later on that week*

"We all gather you here today to see off our beautiful people." The preacher says into the microphone. I start to tear up. "God...only knows when people shall go and just six days ago...he took these two's life. They were young and very brilliant. Cassidy and Adam Dawson will leave behind many family members. Their parents: Lester Dawson, Mike Moon, Mimi Moon, and Penny Dawson. Their siblings: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. ~I teared up when they said my name~ Their little daughter: Shy-Marie Dawson. ~I let the tears come out of my eyes when I heard that my niece's parents were gone and there's no seeing them again until we die.~ A lot of cousins and friends."

A few hours later, the funeral is over. I sigh as I sit on the bench outside of the church. Ally suddenly comes beside me and sits down. I scoot over a little. She sighed. "Austin...lets just be cool okay. Just for today because it's a very...special...day." I could actually hear her tear up. I sighed as I turn over and wrapped my arms around her and letting her cry into my chest. She sniffs and wipes her eyes before she looks back up to me. "Austin...what about Shy?" She asked me. I looked at her and shrugged. It wasn't rude, it was just an 'i don't know' kind. "Austin...Ally." I hear our moms call us. We both look up at them.

"We've been thinking and I believe that you should keep Shy." My mom says. I felt my air being taken away for a moment but then come back. "Okay...I'll do it." Ally said. She turned to me. "What about you Austin?" She says. I look at her. No...I can't do this. That means that I'll be living with her and there's no way in the hell that I'm doing that. (Sigh). "Alright...I'll do it." I say and Penny smiles at me. They move out the way and a crying Shy runs to Ally. Even though she's young, she can still tell the diffence between death and not. She's smart like that. Ally closes her eyes as she engulfed Shy.

This...is...going to be...one crazy...day.

"Alright...lets get this stuff on here." I say to Ally as she stack up her stuff in the moving truck. Ally is now moving to my house. Yes...I got a house. Well...it's a mansion. It has eight rooms, five bathrooms plus one master, two kitchens, and many more. I'm just glad that I can finally share it with someone. "Alright...just hold on." Ally said walking back into her 'old' house. When she comes out, she puts the last things in there and the moving truck moves to the new house. I look over to Ally. "Ready?" I say. She nods. "Yeah...I'm ready."

We got everything packed up in my mansion. Ally had her own room...obviously. Shy is in the middle of me and Ally. "So, whatcha wanna do?" I asked Ally. She shrugged her shoulders as she went to the kiddy room to get Shy. I follower her in there. "Oh...hi uncle Austin. Hey Auntie Ally." The little cutie says. I chuckle and ru to her. I lift her up and throw her into the air. She giggles like crazy. Once I finished throwing her into the air, I finally noticed her features. She has brown hair like her dad and golden eyes from me I guess. I'm the only one in the family that had that. Ally giggles. "You two are too cute." She tells us and walk out the room. Ah...so that's where she gets her giggling from.

I sit Shy back down and look out the door.

Ha! She might be more fun after all.

...but that doesn't mean that I'll like her.

This is only today, because it's the funeral day.

I might push her to a limit...watch your back Ally.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it?**

**Okay so check out a new Austin & Ally this Sunday. Oh my gosh! Also, my second new story comes out Saturday so be sure to check that out.**

**Alright bye guys and REVIEW!**

**R5Auslly**


	2. Recovery

**A/N: Today's chapter is explained in the little summary below. You can always find those on my profile page. It has them for a whole month. So, look at them to see what's coming up. Some of them all tell you the finales and all so just be cautious. Alright, here you go with an all new chapter.**

**This is shorter than yesterday but you'll get it. make sure to watch Austin & Ally today. It'S almost ready for premiere.**

**ENVYNV, I told you not to review well...now you have to review as guesT. So, yeah.**

**Alright, it's not as big as the first one but it's a chapter so until later.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

~ 2) Recovery  
-This is the second chapter. It's all about how they all recovered and got used to Adam and Cassidy being dead. Shy knows that her parents are dead. She constantly cries and have nightmares. Meanwhile, Ally is sent to find Shy a preschool that she can attend, because with Austin and Ally's schedule-which is very hectic. ~

* * *

_**You're off the charts,  
You're number one,  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You're breaking records,  
You make it pop,  
You got the fire so keep burning it up!**_

_**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do**_

_**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do**_

"Alright!" My boss exclaims. "That's another big hit right there, Austin. My dad would have been proud of you." He put a soft hand on my shoulder. If you haven't noticed, his names is Jimmy Jr. because his dad died from being in a falling plane. I supposed to be on that flight, but my dad and mom was sick. My sister was out with her new husband. Cassidy and Adam had just got married when this happened. So, I had to take care of them. I didn't complain, but I wished that I could've went with Jimmy. But when they said his plane fell from the sky, I was relieved. I guess God didn't want me dying yet. "Yeah." I say sadly remembering what just had happened like a week ago. "Hey...keep your head up." Jimmy Jr. says. "I remember when I thought life was useless because my dad had died. I could feel how you felt when your sister was carried away. Just be...looking forward into the future about things. Don't let the pass break you or anything. You are exceptional and you have God-Given talent. There was a reason for God to take Adam and your sister; and that's for you to find out on your own." Wow...he gave one powerful speech. "Thanks Jims." I tell him smiling. "You always know how to cheer me up." He nods. "Yeah, that's what I'm good for." He says with a chuckle. He walks over to his desk and grabs something before bringing it back to me. "Give this to that little cutie you got at home." He said. I took a look at it. It was 'Toy-Toon Pass'. Those passes are so great to use for a little kid. You could go into the biggest toy store and buy whatever you want without using money. But, they are only used for one so...ugh. "Oh and here goes some more." Jimmy said walking all the way back to his desk and grabbing them. There's 1..2..3..4..5..7..10-DAMN! "Here, now get on out of here and to your family. They need you." He says and leaves the studio room. I just stand there in amazement. And I'm thinking...

...we fucking got to go to that you store...like now!

I run into the house...or mansion. "Shy!" I call out. "Shy!" There was no answer. Okay, something's not right. I run upstairs and into her room. There, I see something in the covers hiding. You could also hear little whimpering coming from inside it. "Shy." I say quietly walking over to her and wrapping her into my arms. She still sometimes have nightmares about certain things. It scares that crap out of us sometimes when we have to run in here to comfort her. I slowly take off her blanket that she's wrapped in. "Hey...are you okay?" I ask her. Way to go Austin. She might be four but she act so much smarter than a twenty-one year old. "N-no." She stutters before breaking down into uncontrollable tears. I pull her into my chest and let her cry. "I want my mommy and daddy." She says hitting my chest. Wow, for a four year old...she sure does hit hard. "It's okay Shy." I soothed her. "We'll be okay. You'll be okay. We'll get through this together alright." She nods inside my chest before pulling away and wiping her tears. "Will Ally be home san?" She asked. Okay, so she didn't say soon right but I'll let that slide. "Um...yeah. She should be here in about twenty minutes. Then I remembered..."Hey..you want to go to the toy store?" I ask. She looks at me and shakes her head before getting up and walking out the room. "Dammit," I tell myself. "Fucking car accident got her very opposite. Stupid mother fucking nightmares."

I get up and go downstairs to see Shy in the living room watching television with her head on the arm of the couch. I sigh and walk over there. "Shy, it's okay. Do you wanna play a game?" I ask. She looks at me again and shakes her the hell is up with her today? Oh right...nightmares. "Okay, well just wait to Dorkison gets here." I tell her and walk to the kitchen. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a Pepsi. Suddenly, I felt light tapping behind me. I turned around to see a confused Shy. "What?" She opened her mouth then closed then opened it again. "I just heard you call Aunt Ally...Dorkison." She says and my eyes widened. "Dammit, I didn't know she heard me." I muttered to myself. But, I guess she heard that too. Because she stomped on my toe. I shriek in pain and my Pepsi flew into the air. It end up landing right in my hair. Yep...now I have to take an extra long shower to get this sticky stuff out my hair. I look down to Shy and she's still mad. "Uncle Austin just said a bad word." She said tapping her feet and giving me the evil eye. I put my hand up in defense. "Sorry...it slipped out." I tell her. She nods madly and stomps off to the couch.

* * *

"Uh huh." I say to Trish on the phone. "Yeah, but Ally you need to find Shy a daycare." I sighed. "I know Trish, but for now. The maids and gentlemen at the mansion are all we could do for now." Now, it was Trish turn to sigh. "Ally...listen to me." She says and now I'm listening. "You need to find her a daycare. I'll even go with you tomorrow to do it. Better yet, I'll help you find her a preschool." I scoffed. "What's the diffence between a preschool and a daycare?" I asked her. Trish laughed. "Are you serious Ally?" She asked. I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "There's no fucking way that you do not know what the differences are." I sighed as Trish kept laughing. "TRISH JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" I scream at her through the phone as I stop at a red light. "Okay, okay...geesh. Who put rage shit in your cereal this morning?" "News flash! I didn't have cereal this morning. I had oatmeal." She sighed on the other side of the phone. "Ally, who gives a fuck what you ate...anyways, a daycare teaches kids-I don't know. A preschool is just more formal and educational. The end." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes Ms. Dawson." She says. How did she do that? "Oh..because I know you." Trish said with a laugh. Okay...stop saying things out loud Allyson. "Yeah you should." She says and I'm about to blow. "STOP...JUST FUCKING STOP TRISH!" I tell her and the phone hangs up. Alright...I guess I scared her.

...Hopefully

I walk into the house to see Austin ad Shy on the couch looking at television. I walk over to the living room. Shy spotted me immediately. "Aunt Ally!" She exclaimed and hopped off the couch running to me. I engulfed her into a hug. She giggles as I plant kisses on her cheeks. I turn to look at Austin. He has an amused face just looking at us. "What's so funny?" I asked him. I can already feel him laughing right now. "Nothing...I was just looking at how cute you two look together." He says and I can't tell if it's serious or sarcastic. "Thank you." I say to him and be shakes his head. "This and only this will be the only good comment you get from me." He says standing up stretching his body. When he stretched, his shirt came up a little showing his-GOT DAMN! His toned body. Ugh...just stop it Austin. "Too bad you're enjoying this because you're never going to get it." Austin says with a smirk as he passes is to go upstairs. Wow, can anyone say Ego! "So," I say and pause to sit Shy down. "What do you want to do?" She pursed her lips together. Hey, I do that sometimes. I guess that's from me aswell. "Well...Uncle Austin called you Dorkison when you were gone so how about we get him back?" She says more like asking me permission for her to do such a thing. I smile an evil smile. "Well...what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Yes! Aunt Ally gave me permission to get Uncle Austin back. This is going to be so amazing. I already have this planned out. "Aunt Ally, could you go get the mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise?" I ask her. She nods and scurries off to the kitchen. Yes, step one is completed. Aunt Ally comes back with all of them. "Aunt Ally squirt mayonnaise right here at the bottom of the steps." I tell her. She looks at me confused. "I know...I'll help clean it up." I tell her and she nods before squirting some right there. Yes...step two is complete. Then I gesture for her to follow me upstairs. "Squirt some mustard on every step we pass." I tell her hand she does it. We make it to the top and there is mustard on every step of the staircase. Yes...step three is complete. I walk to his bedroom door to hear the shower running. "Aunt Ally he is in the shower." She nods. "Okay, so what do we do from now?" She asked me. Yep...I'm in charge right now. "We hide." I tell her and we run into his room. I hide under his bed and Aunt Ally positions herself behind the door of the bathroom. Suddenly, the shower cuts off and then my uncle steps out. He is...(gasp) shirtless, but has a towel covering the bottom. Whew! Good thing that's there. The door opened a little so it covered Aunt Ally. He sits on the bed and strums his gutair. Then it stops suddenly. "Wait...why is my door open?" He asked walking over to his bedroom door. I nod to Aunt Ally and we come out. "Squirt the ketchup in his eyes." I whisper to her. She nods and we slowly crept behind him. He closed his door and turned around just in time for Aunt Ally to squirt him in his eyes. He covers his eyes up and wipes them. I run to open the door, but I tripped over his gutair.

...oops.

* * *

I look at Shy with my eyes widened. She feel and might I say...fucking hard on the floor. "Shy are you okay." I say running to her. She lets out a cry. Suddenly, a voice booms over us. "Dorkison! Why did you squirt me in the fucking eyes?!" I jumped back at his voice. I slowly stood up and hid the ketchup bottle behind my back. "How did you know that I did it?" I asked him. He scoffed angrily. "Dumb ass, I just seen you put the fucking bottle behind your back." He says and I sighed. I looked down to the ground to my niece. She's looking at Austin tearing up. "Austin, stop cursing in front of-" I was interuppted by the jerk himself. "No...you can't fucking tell me to do! You're not my fucking mom...your not my fucking dad, and you're sure not my fucking sister!" He says and stumps out of his room. I'm a bit hurt by when he said 'and you're sure not my fucking sister' part. I've never been hurt by Austin's comments but, why do they hurt now? Shy gets up and runs out the room.

I run after her, but she slams and locks her door. I sighed and turned around only to come into contact with Austin's chest. "What do the hell you want?" I gritted through my teeth. "I just wanted to apologize." He said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that In front of Shy." I smile at what he said. "But I don't take back a single got damn thing about what I said to you." He said and my face turns into a frown. Time to finish where we left off. Austin was walking until I pushed him which made him slip on the stairs. He hit each one hard. He kept shouting in pain as he hit one. Then at the end, he went faced down in the mayonnaise. I carefully walk down the steps until I reach him. He's not moving but he's still conscious. "Oh and don't suck your own sperm juice up. That's your imaginary girlfriend's job to do." I say coldly and walk off.

...Ally: 1  
...Austin: 100

* * *

Ugh...that stuff hurt. I mean...how could I be so clueless about their scheme. All I need to do is get up and apologize to Shy. She's probably mad at me. I'm so fucking stupid. Gosh! I slowly get up ignoring the pain and carefully walk upstairs. I stop in front of her door. What am I going to say? Knock. Knock. Knock. The door opens a little. I looked through the crack to see Shy peeking through it. When she notices that it's me, she hurriedly closes it but I had my foot there. "Shy...can I please come in?" I ask and she sighs before she opens the door fully. "I'm so sorry okay." I tell her as I come in. I go and sit on her bed. "I know that I said some very disrespectful stuff in front of you and I shouldn't have did that. I should've waited." "Or never say it all." She says and lays down on her bed. Okay...that's one promise that I can't make. "Okay, so I'm sorry and you will never hear me use violent language in front of you ever again...deal?" I say holding out my pinkie. "Deal...but I want to show you something." She said and I nod. She takes my index finger and crosses it with her middle finger then she takes our pinkies and crossed them. "This is our personal promise signal so lets try it." She says. "No bad language in front of me." She says. "Deal?""Deal." I say and we do our promise hand.

"Alright nighty night." I say to Shy as she climbs in the bed. I kiss her forehead and she smiles. This is what truly a family should look like. Within seconds, she is fast asleep. I walk to the door and shut off the light switch before closing the door. I walk down to my room and into my room. I sigh as I take off my shirt and leave my sweatpants on. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Ahhhhh!" I hear a scream. Wow, when did I fall asleep? I swiftly get off the bed and run to the door that I do almost every night now. When I get there, Ally's there. We glare at each other but, opened the door. When we both went in, I see a crying Shy silently sobbing and I can't help but feel bad for her. How come she has to go through this? I walk over and sit on one side of the bed. Ally does the side, but on the other side. Shy burries her face into Ally's lap and cry. I sighed as I scooted closer and layed my head on Shy's head. She kept crying. I rubbed my hand across her back and she began to quiet down. Wow...I guess it worked. I slowly raised up my head and looked at Ally. I never noticed Ally's eyes. How come I never noticed them? "Uncle Austin...Aunt Ally, can you guys sleep in here with me, together?" Shy asked. Hell no! I cannot do that. Man! Why does this always happen.

* * *

I open my eyes to light. The light is coming from the window. Good thing there is shade there. I groan quietly before lifting myself up. I sit up and look around. Yep...just like it was last night. We ended up going to sleep because Shy wanted us all to. I hated it. I look behind me to see Austin asleep with a softly sleeping Shy in his arms. I was actually beside Shy. Austin was on the left side. Shy was in the middle. I was on the right side. Oh...and did I mention that Austin was shirtless. Well...let me get out of here. I stand up and stretch before walking down the hall to the restroom. I strip off my clothes before stepping into the warm shower. It felt so good. Once I was done, I step out and put on my clothes. I brush my teeth and flattened my hair. Now, my hair is just straight. That's actually great for me. I walk out the bathroom door and down to the kitchen. I get a cup of orange juice...which taste nasty because I just brushed my teeth. I got a piece of paper towel and wrote a note on it.

_Going out with Trish today. Call me if you need anything. Bye, see you later Shy and Austin xoxoxox :)_

I put the note on the kitchen counter and walk out the door. I start my car and drive around until I get to Trish's house.

"So, we have three different preschools and I think you are going to like it." She tells me. I sighed as I turned into the first one. We walked inside and I see kids just walking around. "Um...how may I help you?" Trish and I hear and we run around to see some blonde lady. "Um...we are here to check out your school." I tell her. She shook her head. "Sorry, there are no openings." She says and pushes us out the school. "Okay..so what the hell was that?" I ask Trish. She shrugged and we jumped into the car and drove off to the next school. The second school didn't look any much better than the first one. The paint was old and the students were mean and hitting people. There is no way I'll let my niece go here. "Come on Trish, because there's no way in the hell Shy is going here." I tell her. Trish sighed and shook her head and we drive off the last the school. "Well...this school looks more presentable." I tell Trish and she nods. It's orange and green kind of color. It also had a dolphin signal on it. Symbol I mean. We walked in and it looked so nice in here. "Excuse me?" We hear a voice from behind. I turn around to see a Brunete type lady. "Um...we are here to enroll my niece." I tell her. She smiles and nod before telling us to follow her. She gives us a form. Then I answer the questions.

**Name:** Shy-Marie Dawson  
**Year Born:** September 14, 2009  
**Interest:** Art  
**Favorite Subject:** Art and Reading  
**Sociable or Independent:** Independent  
**Age: **Four

"Is this it?" I ask in confusion. The lady nodded. "She can come tomorrow and we'll have her schedule." The lady says and leave. I nod and turn to Trish. "Let's go."

* * *

I woke up and sighed. Last night was horrible. I had a horrific dream about Adam and Cassidy. It seemed like it took me back to the time of the accident. As if I was literally in there.

**~In Dream~**

"So...where shall I take my love on our sixth anniversary?" I hear someone that sounds like Adam. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a car. It was moving and everything. But, that wasn't what that scared me. What scared me is that Adam and Cassidy were in this car. They both got married when Ally and I were fifteen years old. So, we got used to it. I forgot how old Adam was but my very beautiful sister is currently 25 in this dream. She'll turn 26 tomorrow. Isn't that so awesome. I just wished that she was here to see it. I know that their anniversary and Cassidy's birthday was like one day apart so it was kind of their lucky two days. Well...that's not how it went. "Hey so...lets try this-" She cut herself off by looking right directly in front of us and shouting. "ADAM WATCH OUT!" Adam swirved out of the way from the car that was gonna hit us. Suddenly, we stop forward to see a huge eighteen-wheeler come into view. And...it was only about 10 seconds away. Cassidy grabbed Adam's hand while letting tears fall. This was the end of them. This was their last time on earth...thier last time to see each other's faces...thier last time to see our parents...thier last time to see their friends...thier last time to see us...and thier last time to see my niece and their only four year old girl, Shy-Maria. "Whatever happens...I will still love you." Adam suddenly tell her as a tear escape his eye. I never seem him cry in his life. He always was so protective and strong around me. Maybe that's why I liked him as a brother so much. He was like another part of me. She nods. "Me too." She says and on impact...the car swirves and screams from Cassidy erupt. We hit another pole and then I can hear screams no more. I search myself and I'm not impacted at all. Adam's all bloody and his knees are locked up under the driver' seat headboard. This was not a good sign. I look over to see Cassidy's eyes closed. I wanted to scream, but nothing would let me. Adam felt her pulse...there is NO beating. I knew that she had gone away but I didn't want that to happen. "Honk Honk!" I hear another sound and turn to it. Suddenly, it seemed like time froze. Then Adam turns his head to the back. I flinch at how creepy it was. "Take care of your niece Austin. Take care of my sister. Take care of your family. You are the man now. It's your responsibility to do what I had to do. Protect our family." And Right then and there, the car hit us and my vision turned blank.

**~Out of Dream~**

That's when I woke up. It seems like Adam's message to me was clear. Protect the whole family. Even though I don't like Ally, I need to protect her. But, I don't think I could do that. It-It just isn't me.

*Next Morning ArounD 8*

_**You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no**_

_**Let's not talk about it  
Drama: we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it**_

_**Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell you're bluffing**_

_**Now please don't take this the wrong way**_

_**I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song**_

_**I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song**_

_**I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are**_  
_**If its not broke... don't fix it**_

_**I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:**_

_**I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song**_

_**I love the way you get me  
But correct me**_  
_**If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song**_

_**I don't speak girl  
Like "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!**_

_**I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,**_  
_**Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)**_

_**I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song**_

_**I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song**_

**_I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song_**

"Thank you Miami!" I shout out and they cheer some more. I walk backstage and as soon as I get back there, my phong rings. I pick up. "Hello?"

"Uncle Austin!"

"Yeah Shy?"

"Guess what! I'm only two minutes away from my new school!"

"Yeah...I see that you're excited. Tell Ally to come to STAR Studios because I got to tell her something."

"Um...okay. I'll let you talk to her bye."

"Bye pumpkin."

"Hello?"

"Oh...yeah. Could you come to STAR Records. I have to tell you something."

"Um...hell no."

"Woah...cease the cursing in front of Shy."

"Oh...she just got out the car DUH. I wouldn't curse in front of her."

"Wait she just said-"

"kids and math."

"Oh..sorry anyways please."

"Be there in an hour."

"Thanks, bye Dorkison."

"Bye Moon-boy."

And with that, I hang up. Whew! Is it best to tell her about the dream now or not. Maybe not.

"Okay so I'm here." She says sitting down. "Um I gotta tell you something..."

* * *

**A/N: This is another magnificent chapter. I'll try and update IAND and FCFG tomorrow night. So thanks and I'll always be here.**

**I cant wait to the new episode of Austin & Ally. Because I'm so prepared for it. I just can't wait for it. Someone said that there should be a kiss envolved. Cant wait for it. **

**I don't own The Way that You Do or Not a Love Song by Ross Lynch**

**Did anybody see last Sunday's episode. It was sooooo awesome! One mini Ally.**

**Ally Moon and Austin Dawson was funny! But cute **

**Anyways, I have like my minimize Wikepedia chapter summaries on my page so that you can see what's coming up all month and what you are in for. Alright gotta go, hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**R5Auslly**


	3. Uncle Austin and Aunt Ally

**A/N: Wow! This is the third chapter it already has 36 reviews. After this chapter...I'm gonna start giving review requirements. So for chapter 5, there will be a review requirement before I post it.**

**That'll probably boost up my reviews.**

**Alright so here's the next chapter of Parents to Popstars. **_[Every Chapter will have at least 5,000+ words except the finally.]_

**I'll try to update the season one finale of IAND tonight.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

3) Uncle Austin & Auntie Ally  
-Shy is at school. She made new friends when she got there and they are: Jacklin and Tyler. Shy meets their parents and now they want to meet her parents. Shy feels bad that her parents are dead, but she doesn't want to tell them about that. So, how will she handle it?

* * *

Austin and I are kind of connected to each other, but we're still ourselves. We act mean towards each other and want to kill each other. But in the end, we're family and family is important. Austin also told me about his dream last week. He said that he was there and at the end, Adam told him something. He said that he told him, "Take care of your niece Austin. Take care of my sister. Take care of your family. You are the man now. It's your responsibility to do what I had to do. Protect our family." All of those words are special, we just have to put into action what he's saying. When Austin told me those things, I was like...whaaaaat. But, since Austin is like the only male other than our fathers, he has the responsibility now. And Austin has did what Adam has told him. He has been spending more time with our parents. He actually watched a 'whole' football game with our dad's. He never does that. Austin loves football, but he seems to fall asleep everytime. Austin took our mothers to a Five-Star Resturant. It was called 'Bâlio Miami'. Then on the next day, he took Shy out and came back home with a lot of toys. He says that I'm next, but I want to know when that 'next' will finally come. It maybe come in one or three years from now. I don't know...but all I know is that he said that he 'promise' to do something with me. Actually, that promise was to get his fake snake and put it into the bed while I'm going to bed. That was when I got into the bed that I screamed. Austin came up out of his hiding spot laughing while Shy was glaring at him. I'll get him later, but that's not my focus right now. Speaking of Shy and Austin...both of them just came into the house.

"Auntie Ally!" Shy said running to me. I smile as I engulf her in the biggest hug ever. "Hey Shy!" I sit her down. She takes off her backpack and sat it on the couch side beside her. "Auntie Ally, I had a good time today." She tells me and I smile. "Have you met anybody yet?" I ask her. "Girls...Friends...Boys-" Austin suddenly cuts me off. "There's no way in the h-There's no way that my niece is dating at four years old." I chuckle. Shy looks back and forth to me and Austin, looking at us weirdly. "I'll be upstairs." Austin said after a great deal of silence. He picked up Shy's bag and walked up the stairs. "So, do you have any friends?" I ask her. Please let her say that she at least has some. She sighs sadly and shakes her head. No! She really needs some friends. "Shy?" I say. "Do you have trouble getting friends?" She nodded her head. "Awww Shy." I cooed pullin her into my chest. "Do you want me to help?" I ask her and she shakes her head before untangling herself from it. She stood in front of me and gave me a weak smile before running upstairs. Wow...I guess she's really 'Shy' about it. Haha! That's funny...isn't that funny. You see what I did there-okay I'll just stop talking now.

* * *

Auntie Ally can be a little Embarrising at times. Uncle Austin is very fun, but he can be naughty. I hate when he curses in front of me. I never seen my aunt curse in front of me, though. That's kind of weird. I walk into my room and close the door. I turn the knob so that it's locked then I walk to my bed. I sigh as I sit on it. I might be four, but I'm really smart so that's nothing new. I take one more breath before lying down and looking up at the ceiling. "I wish you guys were here." I say to myself looking up at the single picture on my ceiling. It has a picture of my mom. She had blonde hair just like my Uncle Austin's. That's probably shy he's my uncle. I really don't know how. Anyways, my mom has blonde hair with brown eyes. They kind of looked yellow but it had more brown in them. She was wearing a puple, pink, and white dress. The flowers were purple and pink. The white was just the background. She had a pink bow on and purple earing hoops. She absolutely looked amazing. Tears start rolling down my cheeks now. I just missed her and I can't believe that she had to be taken away from me. I could have been as smart as her and Aunt Ally. But, my mom never made it. It's just not fair that this had to happen. Out of all the people, it had to happen to her. She was my mom and I never really got the chance to have fun with her. Then beside her was a brunette hair man. That was my dad. He had brown hair and his smile was so awesome. He looked so happy. Another set of tears rolled down my cheeks and I just let them roll. It's not fair. I never knew their names, but I know that they were my parents. That's all that I need to know. They looked like they were happy and I know that they were happy to have me.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My head snap to two door. "Shy, are you okay?" I hear my uncle ask. I took a deep breathe before walking to the door and opening it. It revealed both my uncle and aunt. Oh lord! "We were just checking on you." Aunt Ally says. I nod and give them a smile. "Thank you." I tell them. They smile at me. I look to my uncle to see him giving me the best smile ever. Why is his smile so...cute? I know...that's weird to say that your uncle is cute. "Cookies?" My aunt says holding out the tray of sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies. I smile and gratefully take one chocolate chip cookie. I take a bite out of it and I instantly fell in love with them. "Aunt Ally these are good." She chuckled then all of a sudden, the cookies fell off the tray. And where did they end up? Well..."Ahhhh! Dammit!" My uncle exclaimed as they hit his hand and fingers. My eye widened to saucers. "I'm so sorry Shy. I didn't mean to say it. The cookies fell and then-" I cut him off with my laughter. I calmed down to see him looking at me weird. "It's okay." I tell him. Wow! I felt like a twelve year old saying that. "You know what's weird?...you talk much older than your age. It's absolutely creepy, but I'll get used to it." He says and I give him a hug on his leg. He chuckled as he picked me up. "Alright then...lets get to the kitchen so that we can make HOMEMADE PIZZA!" He cheered running down the steps with a laughing me in his hands.

* * *

Austin + Cheering is the most amazing feeling in the world. He sounds so...don't you dare say it Ally? Anyways, pizza is a very special tradition in the Moon-Dawson family. I remember the first time it was done. I was only twelve or thirteen years old. Adam and his girlfriend, Cassidy, were making it. Because they were the new couple, they had to make it. My brother and Cass didn't mind so they just did it for fun. It was absolutely amazing. "Alls, hurry up!" Austin called. I rolled my eyes as I continued down the steps. "Alright, I'm here." I say once I'm in the kitchen's doorway. "Yay!" Shy cheered as she ran to get something. "What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked Austin. He shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that when I tell you to hurry your ass up...I really mean it." He said coldly. Okay, so I'm gonna let that slide. "So I'll go-" I was suddenly interrupted by Austin holding up the spoon. "Thank you." I muttered. I hear him practically glaring at me from the side. I smiled. "Yeah, I know that I'm very hot to look at." I tell him and his cheeks show a shade of pink. "Actually, I'm fucking hot!" I finish and he blushes again before walking to the sink. Yep, I got Austin again.

Ally: 2  
Austin: 100

I'm catching up and everything. He won't be in the lead in a while. "So, can I help?" Shy asks as she enters the kitchen with a cooking apron. Haha! I wouldn't be surprised if she became a preffessional cook. "Alright lets get started." I tell them both swiftly putting on my apron. Austin nods. We get started. We get the ingredients out.

Ingredients:  
•Pepporoni  
•Cheese  
•Moons-Dawsons Special Sauce  
•Crust-Dough  
•Tomatos

We then start to put then together. "Aunt Ally, is Uncle Austin supposed to be doing that?" I hear Shy ask me. I turn around to see..."Austin!" I exclaim. "What are you doing?!" I walk over to him. What the hell is this? Like...is he really doing this? "I'll go get a wet mop." My little niece, Shy, says running out the kitchen. I just glare at Austin. He noticed and he glared back at me. "Who in the hell are you glaring at?" Austin said very coldly. I scoffed. "Oh it's you." I told him. He smirked for some unknown reason. Suddenly, I was tripped and I landed on the hard floor. Plus, I was surrounded by liquid tomato sauce and melted cheese. You see...Austin 'fucking' Moon was playing (more like dancing) around in this mess. And that's when Shy-Marie told me so, I'm now on the ground because he thought it was funny to trip me. "Aunt Ally!" I hear Shy shout as she ran to me. "What happened?" She asked. I looked around and noticed Austin with an amused face. "Nothing happened." I said not wanting Shy to be mad at her uncle. She nodded and skipped along up the stairs. I stood gathering pain from doing it also. Austin laughed. "Haha..." He just laughed and laughed on. I glared at him before putting my hand on my butt and walking up the stairs. I'm gonna get him back for double trouble. With that snake and strike two was this tripping.

Oh, he wants to play doesn't he? Wait until tonight...

"Night Aunt Ally." Shy says as I tuck her into her bed. I chuckle and go get a wash cloth. I return back into her room and wipe off her saucy lips. She giggles as I did it. Once done, I kiss her forehead and began to walk out the bedroom but she ended up pulling me back. "Aunt Ally, can you tell me a Fairytale story?" She asked. I sighed. "Um...okay." I told her. She nodded and I sat there and thought of one. "And make sure to include my mom and dad in it." She says and I smile. I let it tear slip but I hid it from her. Then I thought of one. "Alright, so this one is called Sleeping Beauty..."

_Once upon a time there was a Queen, Mimi, who had a beautiful baby daughter, Cassidy. She asked all the fairies in the kingdom to the christening, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, who was a bit of a witch as well. She came anyway, but as she passed the baby's cradle, she said:  
"When you are sixteen, you will injure yourself with a spindle and die!"_

_"Oh, no!" screamed the Queen, Mimi, in horror. A good fairy quickly chanted a magic spell to change the curse. When she hurt herself, the girl would fall into a very deep sleep instead of dying._

_The years went by, the little Princess grew and became the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom. Her mother was always very careful to keep her away from spindles, but the Princess, on her sixteenth birthday, as she wandered through the castle, came into a room where an old servant was spinning._

_"What are you doing?" she asked the servant._

_"I'm spinning. Haven't you seen a spindle before?"_

_"No. Let me see it!" The servant handed the girl the spindle ... and she pricked herself with it and. with a sigh, dropped to the floor._

_The terrified old woman hurried to tell the Mimi. Beside herself with anguish, Mimi did her best to awaken her daughter but in vain. The court doctors and wizards were called, but there was nothing they could do. The girl could not be wakened from her deep sleep. The good fairy who managed to avoid the worst of the curse came too, and the Mimi said to her,_

_"When will my daughter waken?"_

_"I don't know," the fairy admitted sadly._

_"In a year's time, ten years or twenty?" the Mimi went on._

_"Maybe in a hundred years' time. Who knows?" said the fairy._

_"Oh! What would make her waken?" asked the Mimi weeplng._

_"Love," replied the fairy. "If a man of pure heart were to fall in love with her, that would bring her back to life!"_

_"How can a man fall in love with a sleeping girl?" sobbed the Mimi, and so heart-broken was she that, a few days later, she died. The sleeping Princess was taken to her room and laid on the bed surrounded by garlands of flowers. She was so beautiful, with a sweet face, not like those of the dead, but pink like those who are sleeping peacefully. The good fairy said to herself,_

_"When she wakens, who is she going to see around her? Strange faces and people she doesn't know? I can never let that happen. It would be too painful for this unfortunate girl."_

_So the fairy cast a spell; and everyone that lived in the castle - soldiers, ministers, guards, servants, ladies, pages, cooks, maids and knights - all fell into a deep sleep, wherever they were at that very moment._

_"Now," thought the fairy, "when the Princess wakes up, they too will awaken, and life will go on from there." And she left the castle, now wrapped in silence. Not a sound was to be heard, nothing moved except for the clocks, but when they too ran down, they stopped, and time stopped with them. Not even the faintest rustle was to be heard, only the wind whistling round the turrets, not a single voice, only the cry of birds._

_The years sped past. In the castle grounds, the trees grew tall. The bushes became thick and straggling, the grass invaded the courtyards and the creepers spread up the walls. In a hundred years, a dense forest grew up._

_Now, it so happened that a Prince arrived in these parts. He was the son of a king in a country close by. Young, handsome and melancholy...he also had brunette hair unlike the princess-who had blonde hair, he sought in solitude everything he could not find in the company of other men: serenity, sincerity and purity. Wandering on his trusty steed he arrived, one day, at the dark forest. Being adventurous, he decided to explore it. He made his way through slowly and with a struggle, for the trees and bushes grew in a thick tangle. A few hours later, now losing heart, he was about to turn his horse and go back when he thought he could see something through the trees . . . He pushed back the branches . . . Wonder of wonders! There in front of him stood a castle with high towers. The young man stood stock still in amazement,_

_"I wonder who this castle belongs to?" he thought._

_The young Prince rode on towards the castle. The drawbridge was down and, holding his horse by the reins, he crossed over it. Immediately he saw the inhabitants draped all over the steps, the halls and courtyards, and said to himself,_

_"Good heavens! They're dead!" But in a moment, he realised that they were sound asleep. "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted, but nobody moved. Still thoroughly astonished, he went into the castle and again discovered more people, lying fast asleep on the floor. As though led by a hand in the complete silence, the Prince finally reached the room where the beautiful Princess lay fast asleep. For a long time he stood gazing at her face, so full of serenity, so peaceful, lovely and pure, and he felt spring to his heart that love he had always been searching for and never found. Overcome by emotion, he went close, lifted the girl's little white hand and gently kissed it . . ._

_At that kiss, the prlncess qulckly opened her eyes, and wakening from her long long sleep, seeing the Prince beside her, murmured:_

_"Oh, you have come at last! I was waiting for you in my dream. I've waited so long!"_

_Just then, the spell was broken. The Princess rose to her feet, holding out her hand to the Prince. And the whole castle woke up too. Everybody rose to their feet and they all stared round in amazement, wondering what had happened. When they finally realised, they rushed to the Princess, more beautiful and happier then ever._

_A few days later, the castle that only a short time before had lain in silence, now rang with the sound of singing, music and happy laughter at the great party given in honour of the Prince and Princess, who were getting married. They lived happily ever after, as they always do in fairy tales, not quite so often, however, in real life. One last thing is, that the prince name was Adam._

I ended and heard slight snoring. "Yep...that's my little niece." I say softly before walking out of Shy's room. I sighed as I looked across to see my number one enemy's room. "Time for my plan." I said to myself. As soon as I said that, the light in his room flicked off. "Here we go." I said softly. Then, I thought to myself. It would probably be more productive if I waited for like 15 minutes. Or...at least when he's asleep. So, that's what I did. Unlike him, mine is electronic and has a camera stored into it so that I could see where I'm going from the remote that I'll be holding.

Austin went to bed at 7:30. Damn! That's pretty early for him to be going to bed. It's 8:15 right now, so it's better if I go right now. I grabbed my electronic crab. And let me tell you...it looks just like a real crab. So, this will be awesome. I silently walk into his room. There he is. He's cutely sleeping. Yes...I said cute. What? I can't admit that my brother is cute. Well...brother in law. I sat on the floor in front where his bed ends. He can't see me unless he raises up. I smirk knowing what I'm about to do. I'm gonna try to clip his dick off and no one can stop me! I actually thought for a moment and thought that it would probably be better to stand up doing it. That's because I could actually see what I'm doing. I stand up and I control the crab to crawl onto the bed. It does and I direct it into under the covers. Soon, you could see the hump in his covers. "Time for camera time." I say to myself as I switch it over. I look on my remote to the camera to see where I'm going. Right now, I'm at his legs. "Wow you got a lot of hair." I say. I guess it was too loud because it made Austin stir in his sleep. Good thing, he's a heavy sleeper. I learned that from when he spended the night at my house when we were seventeen. **(A/N: Dont you remember? It was in the first chapter...so if you've been paying attention, you would've known that.)** Anyways, I let it crawl up his legs and into the mid-section. I make the light brighter so that I could see where I'm pinching. Yes! I now know what I'm doing. I take the claw and grab the bottom of his blue and yellow Austin Moon shorts. They actually have a clothing line for him and that makes me mad. They don't have one for me and that isn't fair. I use my anger and grab the shorts and pull them down. Now, I could see his boxers. Ha! This is going to be funny. I might even record this. I switch over the recording spot in this elector-crab. **(A/N: This will be important for this chapter and later chapters.)** I finally get it on record and now I'm about to pull down his boxers. I take the boxer's end and slowly pull them down. When it is down to his legs, I gasp. "Woah!" I say a little to loud. Austin moaned something but went back to sleep. I chuckled silently before walking up slowly to his groin. Right then and there, I smile. He might be a man after all. I always categorized him as a boy. "One...two...three." I count down before clipping the clow on his groin. He instantly jumps up with a scream. "Ahhhhh! Ouch! It hurts." He shouts still not noticing me in the room. He jumped up from the bed with no covers and my eyes widened. What if Shy heard the scream? Will she get up? Because...Austin is headed to the hallway bathroom and her bedroom is right beside it. I suddenly hear a door opening. "I-uncle Austin?" I hear and suddenly I hear a door close. WHOO! Good thing she didn't notice his long members, because that would've been hard to explain.

I took this chance to run to my room. I hopped into the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I hear the bathroom door open. I hear shuffling in Shy's room. Suddenly, I hear a, "good night." And then a door closes. Then I could feel someone presence, but I don't know if it's really someone. Suddenly, I feel a hot kiss on my forehead. "Night Alls." I hear a sleeply husky voice say. _Move Ally...move and stir._ I did what my mind told me and stirred. I hear him chuckle before walking out my bedroom. I open my eyes and look around. Nothing unusual, but what's unusual is the kiss in the forhead.

From Austin?

* * *

**[The previous part has been totaled to be 4,604 words.]**

* * *

I woke up in the morning and yawned. Here goes another school day. I get up and put on my clothes. I have a black short and sparkly cover up and a white shirt under it. I put on my black jeans and my white shoes. They're flat but they're good to wear. Better yet...comfortable. I walk out my room and brushed my teeth. Oh...I was supposed to take a shower. Well...I did wake up late. "Shy-Marie!" I hear my aunt call. "Coming!" I holler back and grab my backpack before running down the steps. "Woah there tiger." My uncle says lifting me up and over his shoulder. I laugh uncontrollably trying to get out of his grip. He finally releases me when we get to the kitchen. He sits me in the chair and he takes the other one. I look over to see my Aunt Ally making breakfast. OOOH...and it smells amazing. I look down at my hands that are in my lap then back up to see my uncle reading something off his IPAD. "Ohhh...can I have one of those?" I ask him. His eyes looked away the tablet and to me. He smiled. "Yeah...I'll see what I can do." He says and I cheered. Finally, Aunt Ally comes over with the food. "Finally...I was starving." Uncle Austin said before grabbing a stack full of pancakes. I look at him in disgust and I felt Aunt Ally sit beside me. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to her. "Hey, you see...your uncle is always like that." I chuckled as I digged into my pancakes.

"Alright, bye Aunt Ally!" I waved her off. I run into the school and to my locker. Good thing that my locker is somewhat abandoned. There's three lockers at the end or the back. I'm in the middle and the other two is empty. Well...I think? I never be around to see who goes in there. Suddenly, the right locker door opened then the left one. I stiffed. It closed and then there's a pause. "Ahhhh...you must be the new kid?" The boy asks. I turn around slowly and look at him before turning back around and dashing past the girl that was standing there. I run into my homeroom. In this school, you take every class twice except electives. There are eight periods and are 50 minutes each. Here's my schedule:

Homeroom  
Period 1-English  
Period 2-English  
Period 3-Honors Visual Arts  
Period 4-Gym  
Period 5-Math  
Lunch  
Period 6-Math  
Period 7-Science  
Period 8-Science  
Dismissal

They told us that they will make us do History next school year. Yayyyyyyy! That is so awesome! I sighed as I quietly walked up to my seat. I sat down and took out my stuff. Suddenly, two people sat beside me. "I'm Tyler and that's Jacklyn...who are you?" He just suddenly said. I looked at him confused and back at the girl. My aunt wants new friends...well here we go.

"Alright...bye!" I tell Tyler. He nods his head before running off to his car. He gets in and I smile before turning to Jacklin. "So, what have you been up to today?" I ask her. She shrugged. "Nothing." She casually says. I smile and then someone taps my shoulder. I quickly turn around to see Tyler smiling at me. "Um...my mom wants to meet you guys." He said and I looked to Jacklin, who nodded. We walked up to his mom's car and I let out a nervous breathe. Then Tyler suddenly squeezes my hand. "It's gonna be okay." He tells me before his mom rolls down the window. "Hello?" "Hey." We say back. She smiles at us. "I'm Tyler's mom, but you can call me Mrs. Matthews." She said and we nodded. "Alright-" But she was interuppted by someone on her phone. "Hello?...yes...oh dear lord." She turned to us. "Tyler can you stay here for about 20 more minutes, I'll be right back." And with that she was off. I turned to Jacklin and she was suddenly accompanied by a lady. "Uh..hi! I'm Jacklin's mom." She says and I wave back. They smile before Jacklin's mother walks into the school. I then grew a confused look on my face. "Why did she go into the school?" I asked Jacklin. She shrugged. Then Tyler spoke up, "Um...where's your parents?" I shook my head. "Um...n-see you guys!" I say before running off.

They cannot find out that my parents are dead. Because of they do, they'll probably tease me for life and I cannot have that happening...

...

I run to the spot that my uncle picks me up from. I wait there and he still hadn't shown up. Ugh...come on. Suddenly, I hear footsteps from behind me. Oh no! I turn the opposite way. "Shy-Marie? Is that you?" I hear Jacklin say. I sighed before turning around and letting them see me. They sighed. "It's okay Shy? What's wrong, you can tell us?" I shook my head when Jacklin said that. She cannot say that I have to tell her. Suddenly, my uncle's yellow mustang pulls up. Wow! Good timing uncle Austin? He gets out the car and opens the door for me. I get in and I situate myself in my seat. I look back outside of the window to see my new friends' moths dropped open. Suddenly, my uncle's door open and he was about to drive off until he noticed my friends. He let go the wheel and rolled down the window. He smiled. "Need a ride?" He asked the kids. They nodded and I scoffed. Uncle Austin...they are just amazed that you are a popstar. They got in and we continued our way. We finally reached our house. "Um...I think you guys need to call your parents?" Austin said. They nodded and took turns calling. I went into the house and plopped myself on the couch. "Hey sweetie." I hear my aunt say. I accept her hug then I turn on the TV. "Shy, our moms said-woah! You're Ally Dawson!" Jacklin said fangirling. Oh lord..."Are you guys Shy-Marie's parents?" I looked up to my aunt and she sighed. "No...Shy's parents died in a car crash. We're her uncle and aunt." She said and I couldn't take no more. I ran to my room while screaming. Once I was in my room, I slammed the door. I just layed on my bed and cried. "Mom, I want you back...Dad, I want you back..."

"Be a good girl and watch over pancakes for me." My uncle tells me giving me the little boy dog. I jump in enthusiasm. "Yay!" Suddenly, it bites me. I screamed and ran onto the couch. The dog was on the ground. "Wow, a puppy can do all of that?" Uncle Austin said in amazement. Aunt Ally nodded before running upstairs. Suddenly, the dog follows her. Then a scream, "AUSTIN! THIS MUTHER-STUPID DOG IS PISSING IN MY ROOM!" I chuckled. Uncle Austin looked at me with wide eyes before running off to my aunt's room. I shook my head while smiling. Well...she didn't really curse...she said 'pissing' and MUTHER-stupid dog. That's very different.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is wow! It took me since 11 something this morning and now its 745 so I did it. Im so happy. Alright, ill try and update tomorrow night or Monday night. IAND is gonna be tonight, for sure.**

**R5Auslly**


	4. Three Babies Plus One

**A/N: I wasn't thinking about posting this tonight, but I went ahead and did it. I know that some of you have been waiting. I'm sorry, it's just that I had to make up the ending for LWMHB and that's over. I haven't updated since September 28th. So, here goes another 5k chapter!**

**See you at the end of this,  
R5Auslly**

* * *

_4) Three Babies Plus One  
-Shy and her new friends are having a sleepover at her house. Well...more like her mansion. The three kids run around and play around. Ally is at home watching them and Austin is at the studio working on music. What happens when Ally becomes sick? The kids call Mimi and Mimi calls Austin. So, now Austin has to leave the studio to go home and take care of Ally and watch the kids. How will he do it all?_

* * *

"Auntie Ally! Uncle Austin!" Shy says coming up to us. She jumps on the couch next to us and smiles. I see Austin look at her weirdly. "Um...everything okay Shy?" He asked. She nodded her head before speaking, "Um...can I have Tyler and Jacklin over tonight for a sleep-over? She asked and I nod my head, but Austin shakes his head. "Wh-why not Uncle Austin?" Shy asked. He shook his head. "That's too much responsibility on our part." Fuck! Oh come on Austin! That's a really good excuse. Note my sarcasm right there. "Austin, can we have a talk in the kitchen?" I asked putting on my best fake smile. He looks at me confused before nodding. I nodded my head for him to continue to get up and walk. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. I stood up and looked down and Shy. "We're going to have your sleep-over. I'll go call their parents." I tell her with a smile. She cheered and gave me the biggest hug ever. "Oh thank you thank you thank you so much Aunt Ally!" She exclaimed before running upstairs. I sighed. "They grow up so fast." I tell myself. I sigh once more before making my way into the kitchen. When I get there, I see a s-e-x-y Austin. He has his shirt draped over his shoulder. For what reason, I don't really know. But, he's so attractive. No! Ally you can't let yourself get sucked into that. Dammit Austin! You just had to be so damn sexy! "Like what you see?" Austin said snapping me out of my thoughts. I look over to see a smirking Austin with a glass of cherry soda in his hand. I felt my cheeks heating up and I block them from his view. "Aw, no need to hide your blush babe." Austin said and I blush deeper. Wait! Did he just call me 'babe'? Okay, so now I blush harder. Suddenly, arms are around my waist. "Haha...don't forget to cancel sleep-over arrangements." He said huskily. I shook my head. "That's a no." I say. He shakes his head this time. "Um...no." "Um...yes!" I say. He shook his head and I nod my head. He gives me a stern look and I give him back a glare. "Okay, so we're acting like true fucking kids right now!" I shout out. He chuckles. I smile. "Okay, so I'm just gonna-" I was suddenly cut off by Austin. "No! Shouldn't the 'man' of the house be able to place the rules here?" He said and I shook my head. "Well, not when it fucking has to do with a little girl's happiness at stake." I say. He scoffs. "Austin, she's already starting kindergarten early. You know why she's starting it early? Huh? May I remind you? It was because she was too smart to be put into preschool so the teachers told us to put her in kindergarten. Our niece is too smart. Do you know who many opportunities that she has? She's only four Austin, four! Do you have no heart?" I say in all one tone. He looks at me shocked. "Al-Ally I'm so sor-" I cut him off. "Save your pitty for later. Right now, we have a sleep-over that we have to plan by tonight." He nods and runs off. I sighed. "Here we go." I say as I take out my phone and dial Jacklin's mom.

Me/**Jacklin's Mom**

**"Hello?"**

"Oh hey, is this Mrs. Johnson?"

**"Yes, may I ask who is this?"**

"Yes, this is Shy-Marie's' Aunt."

**"Oh, Jacklin has told me much about you. She said that you were the popstar that had the great voice. When I say that, I mean that you are the popstar that I sang along to when you put out that song Finally Me."**

"Y-yes. Thank you. Um...I was calling to see if Jacklin could spend the night?"

**"Um...you mean spend the night at your house?"**

"Yes."

**"Um...I don't know I have to go to another city tonight and I won't be back in time for tomorrow. I'll be back Sunday, but that's gonna be another whole night for Jack to stay and I couldn't do that to you."**

"Oh it's ok. I was planning on having a two-day sleep over anyways."

**"Really! Oh my gosh! Ok, I have to tell Jack to get ready. She'll be over in at least an hour."**

"Bye."

**"Bye and Thank you Mrs. Moon."** And with that, she hang up.

I blushed at the last sentence she said. It just was something that was unexpected I guess. "Hey Alls!" I hear Austin call from upstairs. "Coming!" I call back. Well...I guess Tyler's call will have to wait. I walk upstairs and to Austin's bedroom. Once I get in, it's like really guarded up. Everything has tape around it. The tape is saying 'Don't Touch' or 'Do Not Enter'. "Really Austin!" I say which makes him jump a little. He nods. "Yeah, a guy has to keep his privacy." He says with a forced smile. I can see through that smile. It's mean and unwilling. "Alright, so I guess I'll take care of the kids on my own." I say and walk away.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Shy-Marie!" Jacklin exclaims as she comes into my door. I am currently holding the door open for her. She pulls me into a hug and I try my best not to get squeezed into it. I don't want a recap from last time. "So, what are we gonna do?" Jacklin asked me. I closed the door and looked all around the house. "I don't know." I simply tell her. "I guess we need to just wait until Tyler gets here." She sighed. I could tell that she was disappointed, but what could we do? My aunt is a terrible fun person, but she's very nice in the heart. My uncle is the complete oppisite. He's very fun, but can be mean if you get on his bad side. Whew! Life can be hard and complicated. That's why I don't want to grow up. I would rather be a little girl than a grown-up girl.

"Shy-Marie?" I hear. "You okay?" I turn around to see my aunt smiling down at me. I pull her knees into a hug and nod. I hear her laugh before she retreats away to the kitchen. I turn to Jacklin and asked her. "So, what's on the fun list first?"

* * *

There is no way in the hell that I would let those kids into my room. What the hell do I look like? If they found something to spread around, I would be too embarrassed to step out of my house. And that's why I didn't want those kids here. Anyways, I need to get some sleep. Ally is gonna take care of the kids, so that leads me to do whatever. And that whatever means that I'm gonna catch up on some sleep. "AUSTIN!" I hear someone call my name. I huffed as I jumped out of my bed. "What?" I call back. "Could you come down here and kill this bug? It's huge!" She calls back. Oh...and if you didn't know who was talking to me, it was Ally. "Ugh...be right down!" I call back and run down to the kitchen.

When I get there, all three of the 'babies' are holding each other near the refrigerator. "Ally, Jacklin, Shy-what are you guys doing?" I asked them. Ally shook her head. "Nothing, I just got done from talking on the phone with Tyler's mom...and I heard the girls scream. Oh, and they can scream loud too. Anyways, I came into here to ask them why they were scream when I felt something moving on my arm. I looked down at it to see a huge Tarantula on my arm. And that's when I called you." She stated completely. I flinched back when she said Tarantula and looked everywhere on my body. Well...not everywhere just-anyways I am terrified by this spider. But, I'm the man of the house. And what man of a house wouldn't kill a bug for his sister-n-law or niece or niece's best friend. "AUSTIN!" I hear Ally yell which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Fuck...dammit Ally." I say holding my ear. It took me a while to realize what I just said in front of Shy. "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie." I cooed running to her. She sighed and just shook her head. "It's okay Uncle Austin." Even though, I already knew that she wasn't okay with that.

"AUSTIN! It's on your shoulder." Ally called out and I slowly locate my eyes on my right shoulder. "No, the other one!" She yelled. But, it was too late. Because, I felt a sharp sting on my left shoulder. "Ahhhh!" I shouted out in pain as I held my left shoulder. "Fuck!" I swore obviously not caring what came out of my mouth. "Come on girls, looks like we have to help Austin get cared for." I heard Ally tell the girls before my vision got blurry and soon, I was out.

"Austin, wake up!" I hear. I m currently lying on something very soft, but with my eyes closed. "Come on Uncle Austin." I hear a little voice say. Huh? That had to be Shy. "So, is he dead?" I hear a boyish voice ask. Oh wait! A BOY! And he's in my house?

Aw hell no!

I hurriedly open my eyes and sit up with pain hitting me, but I ignore it. "Uncle Austin!" Shy shouted excitedly running to hug me. I let her do that while I look around trying to find the boy. Then, I finally find...oh, Tyler. "Oh, what's up Tyler." I say to him and he nod his head up. I copy his actions back. "Ok, so he's cured!" Ally said. "Now, everyone just go do whatever you were going to do." She pushed them all out. "Okay, so you need to get some rest." She tells me. I scoffed. "Ally! I don't need any sleep." I get out of the bed, but then I felt warm hands touch my chest. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'm shirtless right now.

Those hand sent some type of feeling through my chest and to everywhere in my body. Why was I feeling this? It's actually a weird position that I'm in. Yeah and to be honest; it's weird to be having this with my sister-n-law. I look down to her eyes. Oh, I always fell in love with those eyes. But, I will never tell her that. Those eyes can make a guy melt. And when I say a guy melt, I mean me. I can't help it. If she asked me to do something, especially with those eyes, I would instantly do as I'm told. But, she doesn't need to know that. It's a good thing that she hasn't used them on me, yet.

"Um...Austin, please." She tells me and keeps looking into my eyes.

Oh no! There goes those eyes.

I sighed. "Alright, but only because I'm feeling like shit right now." I tell her and lie my sore ass down.

* * *

After telling Austin so many times to lay his ass down, he finally obeys my directions. Whew! Now that's over, I can finally do something with the kids.

"So, Aunt Ally what are we going to do?" Shy asked me and I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you guys have in mind?" They all look at each other with a smile then to me. Oh, can this be good or not? "Well..." Jacklin starts. "We were thinking that we can play 'Truth or Dare or Embarrass Yourself'." She said and I looked at her confused. "Um...what kind of game is that?" I ask and the kids look at me in shock. "Are you serious?" Tyler asked me. I nodded my head. He sighed and then told me what it was. "Okay, so it's just like playing 'Truth or Dare', but if you don't do what we asked then you have to embarrass yourself." He explained and I nodded. "OkY, let's get started."

"Ms. Ally..." I hear Jacklin start as she look at me. "Truth or Dare?" I looked up to the ceiling clearly in thought. "Um...lets do...truth." I say. I have always hated being dared to do something. "Okay, so is it true that you have feelings for Mr. Austin?" She asked and my eyes widened. "Um...no...no, I don't have any feelings for my brother." I tell her and she looks at me in confusion. "Wait, how is that your brother and you guys don't have the same hair color?" She asked and I laughed. As I was laughing, I heard Shy tell Jacklin..."My mom is Uncle Austin's sister and my dad is Aunt Ally's brother, so they are brother and sister-n laws." When I'm done laughing, I nod to Jacklin and she from an 'o' shape. "I'm so sorry for accusing you of liking your own family." She appologizes and I chuckle. "You don't need to apologize...anyways it's my turn so Tyler..truth or dare?" I say and he answered back quickly. "I pick truth!" He said and I chuckled. I got one just like me. "Alright, so is it true that you have feelings for one of those girls over there?" I asked him and he looked at me confused. "Um...what's feelings?" He asked. Oh...that's right! They are still in kindergarten. "Oh...um, that means you love them or-" He interuppts me. "Of course of love them." He says. "They both are my best friends. Duh! I would obviously love them!" I heard and saw Shy smack her forehead because of the stupid answer that her boy-best friend just gave. "Anyways, next person." I say looking at Tyler and he nods. He looks to Shy. "Okay Shy, truth or dare?" He asked her and Shy looked at everyone else. I heard Jacklin quietly tell her to pick dare. "Alright, truth." She said and Jacklin groaned. "Is it true that you love your uncle and auntie?" He asked. Um...that was a stupid question. "DUH!" She said and playfully smacked his arm. "Ow!" He shrieked rubbing it. Ha! That reminds me of someone. Oh right...Austin. Everytime I hit his arm or anywhere, he always shrieked and rubbed it while pouting. "Ok my turn!" Shy exclaimed and turned to Jacklin. "Truth or Dare?" She asked her and Jacklin replied back quickly. "Um...I pick dare!" She said and Shy smiled. Oh...I'm gonna add that she smiled evily. Uh oh! What's up?

"I dare you to go to my kitchen and get some tomato sauce." She stated. "Then come over here and pour it on Tyler's head." I looked over to Tyler's face which was priceless. I looked over to Jacklin's face to see her already evily smiling. Oh my gosh! She reminds me so much of my friend, Trish. Jacklin runs to the kitchen. She comes out like three seconds later and run to Tyler. Tyler stands up and backs back. "Um-" Tyler said, but was then hit with tomato sauce. "Um...I'll go take my shower." He stated simply and went to his bag. He pulled out his night clothes and walked up the stairs. Oh...might I add grumpily. "Now you girls know that was mean." I told the two girls and they shrugged. "Aunt Ally, he deserved it." Shy told me and stood up. Her and Jacklin retreated to the living room while I went to the kitchen.

* * *

I open my eyes to sunlight peaking into the window. I shut my eyes closed quickly. "Fuck!" I say and reach over for my pillow. I covered my eyes with it until I got adjusted with the light. I pulled away and stood up from my bed. I stretched then went to the restroom. I brushed my teeth then went to my closet. Okay...I'll wear my dark blue leather jacket. Then I'll out a white shirt under it...then I'll put on my black pants. And I'll finish that outfit off with dark blue shoes with a dog chain on my pants. I put that outfit on and walked downstairs to the kitchen. But I didn't make it that far, because you could hear snoring erupting from the living room. I walk IMO the living room. Wow! These kids are only 4 maybe one of then is five and they are already snoring. I look beside Tyler to see...ooooh. There's a sleeper-helper right beside him. I guess he couldn't fall asleep. If you didn't know, Sleeper-Helpers are things that make sounds so that you can go to sleep. I guess it made snoring sounds.

Anyways, I walk to the kitchen and grab a cup of orange juice. "Austin?" I hear my name being called. I sighed as I turned around to see..."Ewww. What happened to you?" I say in disgust and she glared at me. "Oh nothing." She said sarcastically. I shook my head at her while a gave a soft laugh. "I don't know what happened." She tells me and I shrugged. "Me neither, but I got to go." I told her and she put a hand on my shoulder. Okay, Ewww! "Austin, I'm too sick to make breakfast. Do you think that you can stop at Mickey D's **(1)** and get some breakfast for the kids?" She tells me. "I'm too sick to do anything." She reminds me again with a sniffle and I sighed. "Okay, be right back in a minute."

That didn't take longer than ten minutes to come back. I walked into the living room where Ally was currently sleeping. I guess she came in here and checked on the kids, but just fell asleep. I chuckled to myself before dropping the bag off in the kitchen and walking out of the house.

When I made it to the studio, I was confronted by a hotdog? "Um...hi Mr. Austin Moon, could you sign this petition so that I can get my job back?" He asked and I really didn't know who he was or how did he get into here of he was fired. "Um...who are you?" I asked and he sighed. "I'm...um...my name is Mr. Rodger Banks." He said and I shrugged. What would a hand signature do if I signed it? I signed it and he thanked me so many times. "Okay, okay...you're welcome." I tell him and he nods. I walk into the studio area and take my seat. I have had this song in my head, but it was never appropriate to sing. And here it goes.

**_105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_**

**_And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_**

**_[Chorus]  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_**

**_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life_**

**_You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_**

**_[Chorus]  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_**

**_[Bridge]  
And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say_**

**_I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_**

**_I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_**

**_Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh_**

**_105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do..._**

I can't really sing the song, because I haven't found anyone special to sing it too. Plus, I would have to wait to tell her that so it's out of the question. Anyways, back to what I'm really supposed to be doing. I'm actually supposed to be recording one of my new songs that I have liked for a while. Jimmy Jr likes it too. "Alright Austin, let's get recording on the song." I nod and tell him to cut up the music. But, I was suddenly interuppted by my phone ringing.

**Shy**/ Me

"Hello?"

**"Uncle Austin!"**

"Oh hey, Sweetheart! What's up?"

**"Um...Aunt Ally's very sick. She stands up then falls back to the ground then she falls asleep. Then she wakes back up and tries to stand but her knees hurt too."**

"Okay, I'm on my way."

**"Alright love you."**

"Love you too." Phone call ended.

"Um...J-" I was interuppted by Jimmy Jr himself. "Just go...she or they need you. We'll start this up again tommorrow or whenever she gets better." He tells me and nod and thank him before I hop into my car and race home.

* * *

"Okay, so Aunt Ally are you ok?" I ask her and she sniffles. "No, can you call your uncle sweetie?" She asked me and I nodded. I ran to my phone and dialed his number. He said that he was gonna be on his way. I run back to my auntie. "He said that he's on his way." I tell her and she nods with a smile on her face. I know. I would be happy too. Uncle Austin rarely helps or be quick to do something for someone else. It's really shocking. "Ok, can one of you guys run up and get my cough medicine out of my medicine cabinet?" She asked. Ha...no one knows where it is except for me anyways, so I guess that I'm going.

I walk upstairs and to her room. I go to her bathroom and climbs on top of the toilet. This gives me better access to the top of the sink, so I climb on top of that. I open the medicine cabinet. "Okay..c-o-u-g-h...um...s-y-r-u-p." I spell out and nope. That can't be it. "Oh, here it is." I say as I grab a bottle of...well this say CB-1. Oh...well it means Cough Begun...and the 1 has to stand for numer one used. I shrugged as I took it and skipped out of the bathroom.

~  
_What she didn't know was...she had her thumb over weight gainer. The pill bottle said CB-1 Weight Gainer **(2)**._  
~

I skip all the way downstairs and to everyone else that was in the living room. "Here ya go Aunt Ally." I say. She just nodded and didn't even look at them. I guess she's to tired to look anyway. "Go get me a paper towel and put two pills on it." She tells me and I nod. I run all the way to the kitchen. I rip off a piece of paper towel and lay on the counter. I pull out two pills and then I close the bottle. I run to the room. "Here ya go Aunt Ally." I say giving it to her. She nods and take it. She puts one in her mouth and gets some water and chugs it down then she puts the next one in her mouth, but soon we heard the door open. "Ally! I'm here!" I heard my uncle say. He runs into the living room and just stands there. "What kind of pill are you taking?" He asked Aunt Ally. I raise up the bottle and he reads it. Then his eyes widened. "Ally, those are weight gaining pills!" He yelled and she spit out the one that was on her tounge.

Oh no! What did I just do?!

* * *

I run into the house. I really need to get to Ally. I don't need her dying on me! I walk into the house. "Ally! I'm here!" I call out as I enter. I walked to the living room. That's where they have to be and...yup. There they are. "What kind of pills are you taking?" I asked her and Shy raises up the bottle. I squint my eyes and read it. Oh no! It says CB-1 Weight Gainer pills. "Ally, those are weight gaining pills!" I yelled at her and she spit one out. I sighed in relief. "Whew! I'm glad you only put that one in your mouth." I tell her and she looks at me sadly. She shakes her head. "Um...I took one before you even got here. And there's no way it's coming up unless I probably throw it up." She tells me and I'm mentally freaking out here.

This cannot be happening!

"Alright, so how do we make someone throw up?" I say as I look online. Everybody is surrounding me waiting for the results to pop up. "Oh here we go!"'I say as I read off the list.

[1] Try Emetics **(3)**  
[2] Use Your Finger  
[3] Try Mustard Solution  
[4] Drink Warm Salt Water  
[5] Try Bloodroot Herb** (4)**  
[6] Watch Someone Else Throw Up  
[7] Use a Toothbrush

I names off and Ally just shook her head. "There's no way that I'm using my finger or a toothbrush to go down my throat to make me throw up. I don't feel like taking anymore medicine-like shit." It was a good thing that she was speaking softly to me, because the kids would've heard it. "So, that leaves drinking warm salt water-which I believe that this won't work. So, that leaves us with the mustard solution." She says. "What does it tell us to do?" She asked me and I scroll up to read it.

"If you don't have any emetics on hand, consider the mustard mixture. This can be created by mixing a tablespoon of mustard spread into a cup of warm water. The fact that it is so unappetizing means it will make you want to vomit it up. Remember to drink it very quickly. It might take 20-30 minutes for it to work. Keep in mind that this home remedy works for some, but not for everyone. Still, it's worth a shot if you need to get something out of your stomach fast." I read out loud and I heard her take a deep breath.

"Well, it's worth a shot." She tells me and I nod.

We walk to the kitchen. I get out mustard spread and she warms up some water. I put the mustard spread and she flinches. "Ugh...this is gonna be disgusting." She says and I chuckle. "Alright, drink slowly." I tell her and she nods. Once it's all in, we go to the bathroom. I watch my phone for the minutes. Why does it have to take so fucking long. Suddenly, she hunched over and vomit came out of her mouth. "Ewwww!" I heard a chorus of kids say and I can tell you that I said it too.

"Alright, let me take care of the kids while you go and rest." I tell Ally once she's finished vomiting. She nods and hugged me. She pulled back from it with a smile and left to her room. Woah! When she hugged me, I felt sparks. Weird right?

"So, Uncle Austin what are we going to do?" I hear Shu ask me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's finish our Truth or Dare game from yesterday." I hear Thler suggest and the others nod while running downstairs. I chuckled and followed closely behind them.

* * *

**(A/N: I was gonna stop here, but I thought that it was gonna be mean to do that. Anyways, the previous part totaled up to be 5,125! This next part will just be a little short. I might bring it up to 6,000!)**

* * *

It's night time now. We just finished playing hide-and-seek around the house. Oh...they found me like twenty times, but I didn't care. They were a handful, but that's the responsibility of watching kids. I wonder how it would be like if I ever had kids. Um...no! I would probably rather not!

Anyways, we are currently sitting on the couch just looking at my performance from the Miami Awards last year.

"Alright guys! This is a song that is very true and special to me." I see myself say. "So, here it goes!" I yell out. The lights get darker then they come back on while I'm sitting on brown stool. I have my gutair in hand and I slowly start playing.

_Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:_

_[Chorus:]  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you._

_How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh._

_[Chorus]  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you._

I sung that sing with my heart. That song was for my girlfriend during the time. Her name was Brooke. But, she broke up with me to go out with her stupid boyfriend, Dallas. I never liked that shit-log! "Uncle Austin?" I hear and I turn to face Shy. "Huh?" I ask. She turned her head to her friends. Well...they were asleep anyways. "I'm sleepy." She said and I smiled at my four-year old niece. "Alright, you want me to sing you to sleep?" I ask her and he nods.

"Okay, OOOH...I know one." I tell her and she smiles. She closes her eyes as I start.

_When the crowd wants more  
I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back  
And I'm not going under_

_You're my point  
You're my guard  
You're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top  
We got 'em on lock  
We'll make 'em say "Hey!"  
'Cause there's no stopping us  
When we hit the same but different  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rocking!_

_There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I, own this dream  
Cause I've got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you-_

I was suddenly interuppted by soft snoring. I looked down to see my angel perfectly sleeping. I smiled. I slowly and quietly get up before shutting off the television and walking upstairs. I went into my room and stripped my clothes then made my way to Ally's room. I smile when I see her softly sleeping. I quietly walk over to her and kiss her forehead. She shifts a little bit, but doesn't fully awaken. I chuckles to myself as I walked out of her room.

I walk in my room and jump into my bed. I sighed as I thought of something...

...It seems like Ally and I are getting close every few weeks. And that cannot happen, I hate her! Or do I?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry for the almost-nearly-a month wait! I'm very sorry and for that...I'm gonna TRY and update tomorrow.**

**Here goes the list:**

5) Night of Scary Frights (October 20)  
6) Thinking in My Shower (October 25)  
7) Austin Scary-Pants Moon (October 26)  
8) The Fall Season (November)

**(1)** This is just a parody of McDonalds. Which I don't own!  
**(2)** I do not own those pills.  
**(3)** I do not own this.  
**(4)** I do not own this

***Do Not Own "Marry Me" by Jason Derulo*  
*Do Not Own "Think About You" by Ross Lynch*  
*Do Not Own "Can't Make It Without You" by Ross Lynch***

**If I missed anything, I do not own that. Alright, bye my peeps.**

**Oh, and I posted the remake of Summer Vacation with the Moons on R5AusllyNewGeneration's page!**

**Alright bye, R5Auslly**


	5. Night of Scary Frights

**A/N: Are you guys ready for this new chapter? Yeah, I know that you are!**

**Anyways, I would like to thank all my reviewers even though I didn't get very many. Okay, I'm not gonna lecture long. Oh and the last chapter was 6k+ so that's awesome. I'm glad that you guys liked it and for people to start liking. Alright, like I said...sorry for the long wait but you guys should know the reason. If not, I'm gonna tell you guys all about it in the next chapter.**

**Until the end of the chapter,  
R5Auslly**

* * *

_5) Night of Scary Frights  
-Austin, Ally, and Shy decided to have a house-Halloween. This means that they would do HALLOWEEN with themselves. Movies, games, kids coming and going, and etc. This is one special chapter full of fun and frightful things. Also, maybe a little Auslly-Hate. First chapter to have Tyler's point of view._

* * *

**Warning: Might not be as long as the previous chapter. But then again, might will? Also, the use of words 'dick' and 'cock'. -sorry. But, Austin nor Ally says it.**

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

I look over to the door then back at Shy. "You ready?" I ask her and she nods. We both make our way to the door then open it. "Trick or-" The little girl didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Because, we threw pie straight into her face. Yep, we did. That's a Moon's Family tradition. Well, Shy is a Dawson but she's my sister's baby so that counts as a Moon. Right? The little girl huffed then started to sniffle like she was about to cry. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I hear a voice beside us coo at the girl. "Austin! Shy!" Ally began to scold us. "Stop! That's it! No more throwing pie in people's faces!" Shy and I almost nearly had a heart attack of her yelling at us. It's always like this. She yells at us like non-stop. Well, more like me. I do things to piss her off then she starts the yelling. I mean...I'm Austin Moon. Everyone should know that I do not follow directions well. So, just don't give them to me. Plain and Simple.

"I'm so sorry." Ally said getting a whole bucket of candy and dumping almost all of it in the little girl's pumpkin bag. "Thanks!" The little girl exclaimed and left. Well, not before giving Ally a hug. Then, Ally closed the door and glared at us. Oh hell...yep. I said hell. Because here goes HELL!

"Austin, you know better!" Ally yelled. "You're twenty-one years old! You don't go around scaring little girls or kids, in general, like her!" I shrugged. I mean...I really don't care. "Hey, Shy helped me!" I protested and Ally scoffed while shaking her head. "Austin! She's only four years old, so she's gonna do whatever her uncle does! DUH!" She yelled hitting me on my forehead. I glared at her while rubbing my forehead. "Especially if you give her permission to do it." And with that, she's gone like that.

Whew! Now that the whole lecture thing is over, I can go back to the sofa and wait for the next ringer.

I walk to the sofa and jump on it, so that I'm lying down on it. "Internet Sensation, Austin Moon, just got signed to a world tour! He's going with some particular person, but we don't have the slightest idea on who. Who do you think is going on tour with him? It could be Taylor Swift **(1)**, it could be Justin Timberlake **(2)**, or it could even be his own...sister-in-law...Ally Marie! Nobody knows who but as soon as we find out, we will let you all know. Alright, this Michelle Rose **(3)** signing out! Bye!"

I laughed silently to myself. Ally Marie, please! Why would Jimmy let me go on tour with my own 'technically' family member. Plus, we're not even in the same type of company. I'm in STAR records while Ally is in Hexo Records. No Way!

"Austin, what do you plan on doing tonight?" I hear someone ask me which snapped me out of my thoughts. "I mean...all I see you doing is lying down on the couch and watching TV. Then, you'll run to the door if it rings!" She finishes and sits next to me. I chuckled while shaking my head. "Naw, I just don't feel like doing anything today." I tell her. "It's probably best if I just sit here and enjoy the comfort or whatever." She sighed and nodded then leaned back into the couch. "Uncle Austin!" I hear Shy say as she ran into the living room and onto my lap. "Yeah cupcake." I say and she smiled at me. Haha...I love calling her a cupcake. She is the best and I love her so much and I would be terribly feel like nothing if she's taking away from me. I look at her toothless smile. She has two teeth out. So, you can call her Snagga Tooth!

"Woah, woah, you okay?" I ask her and she nods. "Yeah, I'm just happy because Jacklin and Tyler are on their way over! We can have the bestiest best costume sleepover ever!" She finished with a screamed and jumped off my leg running off. I turned to Ally. "You did not?" I say and she nodded. "I did." She stated. "I think that it would be best to have one of those inside-house Halloweens." I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I said standing up and stretching. I glanced over to Ally to see her eyes trailing me. Wait! Maybe I'm just making that up. My mind is just seeing things. "Well, you already gave out almost all the candy so you need to go to the candy store and buy more for the kids." I finished with my statement and looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh and who said that I was going to the candy store to buy some?" She asked me with a little bit of sassiness. "Okay, okay. I'll go get it." I told her walking over and picking up my keys. "But, I'm not taking off this costume." I tell her and she rolls her eyes again. "Fine with me. You're just gonna look like an embarrassed asshole who's on television that's wearing a Scooby-Doo **(4)** costume!" She stated. "And I can see the headlines now. Internet Sensation, Austin Moon, going into a candy store wearing a fucking little kid's cartoon costume!" She finishes with a smirk. "Okay, you have a point." I tell her. "I'll just go and take this off then go buy candy. Then, I'll just go to the mall and find me a quick vampire outfit, I hope." I finish saying and run upstairs. I take off my outfit and put on my black leather jacket with a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white converse. "Here we go!" I say running downstairs telling Ally and Shy 'goodbye' then running to my car.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you guys plan on doing at this magnificent Halloween sleepover?" Aunt Ally asked us and we all shrugged. "Okay, go along and play." She shooshed us out. "Because I gotta start with Halloween Dinner."

We all run upstairs and to my room. "So," Jacklin starts as me and her plop pour selves on my bed while Tyler sat on the floor. "Do you want to go trick-or-treating?" I sighed and shook my head. "Naw, Uncle Austin and I got into trouble about scaring people so Aunt Ally said that we should have an in-house Halloween." I tell her and she nods. "Oh, so that's why we're here?" Tyler says which kind of made me jump. I nodded. "Yeah, that's the reason you guys are over here...well, kinda." I tell him and he nodded back in return. "Alright, so anybody gonna stuff themselves with candy tonight?" I asked them and they nodded happily. "I know right!"

"Shy-Marie, um...where is Mr. Austin Moon?" Jacklin asked me and I laughed to myself. "He went to the store to buy more candy. Why?" I asked her and she shrugged. "It's just way funnier and funner when he's here making jokes and all." She tells me and I nod in understandment. "Hey!" Tyler shouted out again which startled me once more. "So you're saying that I'm not funny or enjoyable to play with?!" I chuckled to myself, because I see Jacklin's face look dissapointed. "Um..no, no...you're great to play with...it's just Mr. Austin is wayyyy funner!" She stated trying to reason with him. "It's okay Jack." Tyler laughed. "I was just acting." Jacklin face-palmed and chased Tyler out my room.

Haha...those are my friends.

...and I got to love them for being that.

* * *

"Welcome to Candy Palace **(5)**!" The lady at the door greeted me. "It's a pleasure to be having you here-on my gosh! You're Austin Moon!" Dammit. I forgot to wear my disguise. I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "Um...yeah, bye!" I suddenly say and run off further into the store. I made my way to the very far back. I can't let anyone see me. Though, it probably would've been better to go upstairs. Yes...this store has three floors. I mean, it is called Candy Palace. "Sir, do you need any assistance in finding something?" I hear a voice from behind me ask. Oh shit! I gotta get away from her, because I don't need anybody fangirling. Oh and their screams are very...ugh. "Bye!" I call out to behind me as I run towards the first set of stairs. I run up there and see the whole floor, _empty_?

...That's wierd

I shrugged and walked to the different types of candies. "Laffy Taffy **(6)**, Wonker **(7)**, Twisters **(8)**, Skittles **(9)**, 3 Musketeers **(10)**..." I kept going. In the end, I ended up getting a lot of candy. It would be too much to go through, so I'm just gonna go to the check-out lane and leave from this hell-whole.

"Hello sir, isn't it a marvelous Halloween?" The lady said trying to sound polite. I nodded as my answer and she start ringing up the candy. Once she's done, I hurriedly take my bags and run to my car.

I, safely, got into my car. I pull out of the parking lot and make my way to the Main Street.

_~26 Minutes Later~_

"I got the candy!" I shouted to the top of my lungs. I guess I did a good job, because feet could be heard. "Uncle Austin!" I heard Shy exclaim as she runs to hug my knees. "Hey Mr. Austin Moon!" Jacklin says and hugs the other side of my legs. "What's up Austin!" I hear Tyler say and I look over to him to see him nodding his head up. I did the same as I got the girls from off my legs. "Woah, why are we so happy for?" I asked them as I made my way to the kitchen with the three kids following me. "Um...you got the candy silly!" Shy says and tries to take the bag, but was unsuccessful. "Nope. There's no candy for you, yet." I told her and I could hear the kids groaning. "Oh, please. Like I'll take candy away from you guys." I say with a smile on my face and the kids' face lit up. "Yeah! CANDY!" They cheered and literally tackled me to the ground. They got the bags and ran. So, I'm on the floor looking lost.

"Tripped on a cricket?" I hear someone ask and I turn my head to see Ally with a smirk on her face. "Um...that was a good one but nope." I tell her. "The kids tackled me down for the candy." I finished saying standing up and dusting off my clothes. "Well..that means their strong." She tells me and turns to the sink. I chuckled and shook my head. "Naw, I think it meant that they really wanted some candy." I said and walked into the living room. As soon as I sat down on the sofa, pain came from my hip. "Damn! Those kids are fucking Hulks **(11)**!" I say in pain. You could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. "Oh shut up!" I call out to the kitchen as I, unpainly, sit back lower into the sofa.

* * *

"Damn! Those kids are fucking Hulks!" I hear from the living room and I couldn't do anything, but laugh. "Oh shut up!" I hear Austin yell out and I knew that he was talking about me. I mean...I already knew that I laughed quite loudly. "Aunt Ally, do you want to play dress-up with me and Jacklin?" I hear Shy ask me. I smiled at her, but I shook my head. "Naw, I gotta finish making dinner." I say with my hand on her cheek. "Maybe next time." She nods and runs out of the kitchen. I defiantly hated doing that, but it just helps to say something very polite. It's a good thing that she got passed the crying stage, because I wouldn't be able to take it. "Hey! Austin." I hear from the living room. "Do you think that we can play a rocker game?!" I hear Tyler ask and I hear a sigh come from Austin. "Hold on...how about everybody play Rockers or Lamos?!" I hear Austin suggest, then a very screeching 'yes'.

"ALLY!" I hear Austin call out. "SHY! JACKLIN!" I could hear footsteps eagerly running down the steps. I sighed tiredly before turning the oven knob and going to the living room. When I get there, I see everyone criss-crossed. "Okaaaayy." I say and sit down on the floor next to them. "Okay, so Austin suggested that we should play Rockers or Lamos. I don't know how to play it, but he'll tell us." Tyler said in two complete sentence. Seriously, these guys are only in kindegarten and can speak like that?

"Tyler!" Jacklin screeched. "His name is Mr. Austin Moon not just Austin. You know, it's very mean to call a grown up by their first name. At least put 'Mr' in front of their name, like I do." I chuckled quietly to myself. "No, it's okay Jacklin." Austin reassured her. "Besides, it's fun to have someone that kind of looks like me in the household almost every weekend." I smiled at Austin's words. I heard Shy and Jacklin give 'ewww's. "What?" Austin asked them and they shrugged. Then Shy spoke up, "Um...how is he related to you?" She asked. "I mean...he's just my friend." Austin laughed to himself before he answered her question. "Well Shy and Jacklin-" Austin was interuppted by Jacklin. "Can you give me a nickname, because Jacklin is just to hard to say?" She asked him and he shrugged. "Why not?" He looked at me then back to her. "Okay, so Shy and Jack...he's not related, I said that he kind of looked like me. I mean...he does have blonde hair." Tyler stood up with a fist pumped up. "Yes! Take that Jacklin and Shy!" He shouted and the girls glared at him.

Shy leaned into Jacklin's ear. They tried to whisper, but it didn't work for me. "Should we get him?" I heard Shy ask him. "Yep...right about...NOW!" The girl got up and Tyler's eyes widened as he ran away from those crazy girls. "Haha...well, looks like we're not playing the game." Austin says with a shrug. I smiled. "Yeah, but dinner is almost ready so...go chase all the kids and gather them up." I tell him and he groans. "Really?" He asked and I chuckled, but smiled. "Yeah." I rolled my eyes as he sighed before I made my way to the kitchen.

I took out the perfectly made lasagna. "Hmm...something smells good in here." I hear someone say from the doorway and I turn to see Austin. He smiled hungrily at me. "Um...if you guys are ready to eat, I advise you guys to get to the table." I said and all of them scattered away to the table like roaches. "Haha." I laughed to myself before grabbing five plates while putting lasagna, mash potatoes with gravy, and garlic bread on it.

"Hmm...this is so delicious Aunt Ally." I hear a more boyish voice say and I froze. I looked over to Austin to see him frozen aswell. "What?" I hear Shy ask us. I shook my head. "N-nothing. Oh hey, why don't we go into the loving room and watch a scary movie!?" I suggested and the children cheered wile Austin looked at me weird. "Um...you sure that you're okay because you said that you don't let kids watch scary movies. Especially at four years of age." He stated with a tap on his chin. "Uncle Austin!" Shy screeched. "Shhh!" She said putting a finger on her lips. I shook my head while standing up from the table. "It's Halloween, so let them love a little." I tell him and he shrugs. I sighed and gathered everyone's plates.

* * *

Aunt Ally was acting a bit strange. It seemed like she was too uncomfortable to even be sitting at the table. "So, what scary movie are we gonna watch?" Jacklin asked as Uncle Austin, me, and Jacklin piled into my room. Tyler decided to stay downstairs and get out his night-clothes. "Weeeellll..." Uncle Austin said. "I decided that it would probably be best to seeeee...Hills Have Eyes 2 **(12)**!" My eyes widened as I nodded my head. "Yeah, let's see it." Jacklin said and sat on my bed. I made my way to the bed, while Uncle Austin sat on the floor. He clapped and the lights slowly turned off. "Wow." Jacklin whispered in amazement. She technically discovers something new almost everytime she's over here.

The screen turns to the main menu and Uncle Austin pressed play. Suddenly, it started with the opening. "Shhh! The movie is starting." Jacklin whispered for no apparent reason.

~Later on with the Movie~

_Mickey: My leg's asleep.  
Crank: Your dick's asleep.  
Mickey: Wanna wake it up?  
Crank: No, that's your daddy's job. _**(13)**

I squinted my eyes in confusion. "Um...uncle Austin?" I say and he turns his head to me. "Yeah?" He said and shifted my eyes back to the television. "Um...what is a dwick?" I asked. I really don't know how they pronounced it. Yes...I said pronounce. If you're Ally Dawson's niece, then it's not pretty hard to learn new words almost everyday. I see my uncle's eyes widened and I squint my eyes in confusion to him. "Um...not gonna tell you that until you get older. Or not me, just your aunt or you'll find out yourself." He stated very quickly and turned back to the TV. I stared at the back of his head for a while, but then just shrugged and looked back at the movie.

_**I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus  
Im the sun in your eyes yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise but you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise and you don't see me  
Im so agonized yet you dont see me**_

Huh? "Ahh...I need to do that over. It wasn't the right key." I hear and I stop looking through my clothes. Yep...I have been looking through my clothes for the past half-hour. Ha! It never gets old.

**_I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus  
Im the sun in your eyes yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise but you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise and you don't see me  
Im so agonized yet you dont see me_**-AHHHHH!

I smile sheepishly and take a step back. "Sorry." I say and I hear her sigh. "It's okay." She says. "Um...Tyler?" I lift my head up from the floor to look her straight into the eyes. "Did you have any clue that you called me your aunt at the dinner table?" She asked me and I shook my head, then I nodded my head.

...weird right?

"Um...yeah. A little bit." I say trying not to make this anymore akward that it needs to be. "D-do you truly mean it?" She asked me and I shrugged. "Well kind of." I tell her. "You do treat me right and all. And I'm over here like every weekend, it seems like you're my aunt anyways." I finished off. She gives me a small smile before getting off the piano and engulfing me with a hug. Yep...I know what engulfing mean. It's not a surprise...is it?

"Well...you can call me auntie anytime you want." She tells me. "You know that right?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I know now." I tell her and I can hear her chuckling.

* * *

"Alright, let's get upstairs to watch that movie." I tell him and he nods before running upstairs. I sighed victoriously. Victorious? Yeah...victoriously, because I finally got Tyler to like me. Well, he always have. I just thought that Tyler only liked Austin because he was his idol. Well, you can say that.

"Hey guys what are we-" I was cut off by Jacklin. "Shhhh!" She said with a mean look on her face. I flinched back and held up my hands in surrender. "S-sorry."

**-~Quotes that I thought we good During the Movie~-**

_Sarge: [after Napoleon complains that the president has lied] All presidents lie, asshole! That's their fucking job. No president has told the truth since Truman. And do you know what he said?_

_Napoleon: No, Sarge._

_Sarge: He said that the buck stops here._

_Amber: What's wrong?_

_Napoleon: There's a hand in the shitter!** (A/N: Talking about the Toilet!)**_

_Missy: You know one advantage of being dead? Not having to listen to your bullshit._

_Napoleon: [in response to Amber inquiring about a scientist stuffed into a toilet cubical] Shitman the Barbarian! I have no idea!_

_Title Card: Two years ago an American family crossing the desert took a wrong turn and drove deep into a military area known only as Sector 16. By dawn the next day, half the family had been slaughtered._

_Title Card: Sector 16 is still not acknowledged to exist._

_Mickey: My leg's asleep.  
Crank: Your dick's asleep.  
Mickey: Wanna wake it up?  
Crank: No, that's your daddy's job._

_Sarge: A stunning display of individual and group stupidity! Seventeen civilians killed and yourselves. I'm in fucking awe!_

_Insurgent: America's mother's suck cocks!  
Crank: What the fuck did you say?  
Insurgent: Your American mothers suck cocks!  
Crank: America's number one, bitch!_ **(A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like it!)**

**[End of Quotes]**

I know what you're thinking...we had started the whole movie back over for Tyler and I. Tyler asked what a 'dick' and 'cock' was and I just told him that learn that in the future. Now that I've thought about it, I don't think it was a good idea to let them see that movie. I know this is gonna hunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

The movie just went off and all you can hear ,in the room, is snoring. "Austin?" I hear someone whisper from behind me. I turn around to see Ally smiling down at me. "Hey.." She says and I smile back. "Hey, you ready to head to bed?" I asked her and she nodded. I smiled and quietly made my way out the room with Ally following.

_~In the Morning~_

"Uncle Austin! Uncle Austin! Wake up!" I hear someone yell over me and I open my eyes slowly letting myself groan aswell. "Yeah?" I say and I finally get a good look at the three kids in front of me. They look terrified. "Awe, what's wrong with you guys?" I asked them and Shy sighed dissapointefly. "Um...we had bad dreams." She said and I nodded. "Okay, well...why don't you tell me about it then." I ask them and Jacklin nods. "Yeah, I'll go first." She says and I wait for her to continue.

"Okay so...Last night, I had this animal looking thing...more like a black dog with legs and arms like humans grab me and I ran outside with this creature on my back screaming "God Save Me". Next a firetruck comes down the street, hands me a jacket. I try to put it on but it did not get rid of the creature so I handed it back to the fireman. They drove off, and I ran across the street with this animal on my back. I started pounding it on the yard, then woke up. It was wierd because it seemed so doggon real. Mr. Austin Moon, do you have any dreams like that?" **(14)** She asked and said in one statement. I nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes." I tell her then turn to Shy. "You wanna tell me about yours?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay so...I will never forget a dream I had in the eighth grade. I was walking along the muddy school yard, trying to get to "the shacks", temporary trailers that were set up on the lawn to house additional classrooms. In my dream, this kid I'd never seen runs up to me and starts stabbing me in the chest with a large knife. It actually felt like I was getting stabbed too. **(15)** Then, I see a dark haired man and a blonde woman, but I didn't know who they were." She finished and my eyes widened.

I think I know who the woman and man were?

"Um...that's harsh." That's all I could say at that moment. I turned to Tyler. "You want to tell me?" I asked him and he shakes his head. I shrugged my shoulders and laid my head back on my pillow. "Alright, I'm going back to sleep so see you guys when I wake up!" I called out to them and closed my eyes. I heard them groan before I hear a door being closed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so guys, I kind of rushed with the ending. And this is a lot shorter than the other ones but it still equals 5k. So, yeah. Um...let's get the 'I don't own' over with.**

**(1) I don't own  
(2) I don't own  
(3) I don't own...okay! I just don't own anything that has a number on it!**

**I also don't won't the song that is in this. Alright, so I'm gonna give you a glimpse at a letter that someone has sended me about a week or two ago...don't you remember what _has happened to me because of 'haters'. Anyways, here ya go!_**

_Hey, ok so I have kinda a lot to tell you, I just hope I explain it well.  
So I've been reading your stories from the start, like I religiously read them...  
Anyway, I saw your update a few weeks back, talking about how you're putting your writing on hold soon because of negative comments. I don't know if that's still the case, but I still need to tell you this._

_I know how it feels when people are mean about your stories, especially when you work ** writing them, it really puts you down. But i have to be truthful when I say you are one of the most hard working writters out there. I mean 5k words per chapter, Thats insane, but you managed to do it. Look, I know how easy it is to want to give up when you read negative things. One thing I've learned is that you can read 100 amazing positive reviews and feel happy, but one negative review can over power everything. There was even a point when I was afraid to look at my reviews incase this person attacked my writing again._

_But I've learned not to be like that anymore. This site is a get away for us all, a chance to express out thoughts, and we shouldn't be judged for that. So I've learned not to let haters bother me anymore, it's not like real life, I'm never going to see these people, they will never know who I am. At the end of the day they are Just some girl siting on her phone or computer wasting her time being mean, I actually laugh at negative reviews now because all I can think about is how pathetic they are, and I'm also thankful, I mean to review telling me how much they didn't like the chapter meant they've actually read it, and that gets me more views on my story (bonus for me) and they have wasted Time in there own life devoted to me... I feel so honored..._

**A/N: Hey again! So I'm gonna give you the person' name and the full response on the next one.**

**OOOH...I can't wait for the all new Austin & Ally tonight. You better watch it too...or I'll...I'll...well..just ignore me. Anyways, see you on the next chapter.**

**-R5Auslly**


End file.
